un amor para nada normal
by alien fur immer
Summary: la categoria no es la correcta ni nad alo es. sorry por eso. la historia es about dos personas qeu aunq tienen muchas cualidades ah sufrido mucho y ambos pierden as u persona amada. se que no es anime ni nada de eso pero si lo leen me arian muiy feliz.


Parece que fue ayer cuando lo conoci, esa tarde sali a caminar para despejar mi mente. Los examenes finales de psycologia estaban cerca y no estaba segura de pasarlos. Nesecitaba estudiar pero por mas que intentaba concentarme en los examenes, en mis notas no podia. Asi que deje de torturarnme y sali a amianr haver si asi lograba despejar mi mente de todas cosas que ahora no tenian sentido ni vale la pena recorar. Solo planeaba dar un peqeunio paseo por el campus pero cuando menos pense ya estaba en las afueras de la universidad. Vi mi reloj de mano solo las cinco treinta podia largar mi caminata hasta la heladeria y volver a tiempo para estudirar un poco. Seguia caminando compre mi helado de chispas, mi favorito, me sesnte en la banca junto al lago y observe como un joven a mi lado estaba con la mirada baja. Segun vi en su acciones y por la forma en que se encontraba era seguro que tenia problemas. Pense en alejarme supongo que querria estar solo me levante pero el me dia gadesco que lo hiciera.

-en la vida todo es dolor y sufrimiento?

-disculpe?

-oh perdone no quize molestarla solo, pensaba en voz alta..

-no se preocupe. Y respecto a su comentario creo que es algo pesimista pensar de esa manera. La vida tiene sus altas y sus bajas. Es el yin y el yang es..

-tristesa y alegria..

-exacto!. Como hay felicidad y la disfrutamos tambien hay tristesas yt ahy que aprender a vivir con ellas. Deves seguir adelante. Siempre buscar un motivo para seguir y para volver a sonreir.

-es que.. es tan dificil. De ;a noche a la maniana perdi todo lo que me causaba felicidad..

-ante eso es dificil sonrei de nuevo. Pero siemrpe despues de una gran tormente...

-sale el arcoiris! No me venga con frases baratas. Perdi a mi prometida y a mi hijo en unacccidente que yo provoque! Esas frases baratas no me aran volver a sonreir.!

El tipo de levanta y se ve dejadno sus cosas una enorme inpotencia al ver como se hiva dejandome ahy. Si no era capaz de animar a un hombre en un parqeu como esperaba convertirme en psycologa? Ya estuvo que reprobe el final. Volvi a mi habiatcion luego de una hora y media de ccamino. Al llegar ami haitacion me encontre de nuevo con que mi conpaniera Mia me habia dejado afuera por eestar con uno de sus amigos.. de nuevo a esperar. Asi que fui a la biblioteca a repasar un poco. El caso es que volvi a mi habiatcion hasta las tres de la maniana y ella ya estaba dormida.

Al dia siguinte desperte a las ocho me duche y sali hacia el salon de psycologia hoy era el gran dia hoy se definiria si me converitrir en psycologa. Luego de dos largas horas sali de ahy y me encamine de uevo a alquel parque, estaba en un columpio viendo mis pies, apenas y meciendome en el columpio cierro mis ojos tratando de olvidar todo. De solo pensar en mi y en lo que es ahora mi vida. Al abrirlos miro hacia enfrente viendo a una pareja de jovenes tomados de la mano sonriendo con infinita felicidad. Reconosco esa mirada en potra pareja pero ahoras solo es uan sombra de lo que fueron en ese entonces. Vulevo a cerar mi ojos tratando de hacer que las lagrimas se vayan. Lo consegui pero Al abrirlos de nuevo me encintro con la mirada de un hombre frente ami. El me miraba con algo de pena.

-lamento mi conportameinto el dia de ayer.,

-disculpe? No se de q..

-ayer usted trato de ayudarme y yo me porte muy grosero con ustd lo lamento.

-oh claro. Esta bien no se preocupe por eso. Igual creo que usted tenia razon. Trate de arreglar sus problemas con frases abratas. Solo logro hacerme ver que como psicolohga no sirvo.

-bueno pero lo bueno es que no estudia eso.

-lo malo es que si estudio eso. Y seguro no lograre nunca convertime en una buena.

-yo.. no quize

-esta bien. Igual ahy otras cosas que puedo hacer.. devo irme..

-aceptarias que te invitara un cafe?

-mejor una cerveza no?

-claRO qeu si vamos aqui cerca ahy un bar..

tan solo unos minutos despues estabamos los dos en un tranquilo baryo bebiendo un martuni y el un tequila doble. El me observaba y yo el. Luego de un par de minutos la mesa tenia varias copas y ya ambos estabamos algo tomados. Aun su decir una solo palabra pero no se nesecitaba solo escuchabamos la tranquila musica mientras bebiamos cada uno su copa.

-mi nombre es Omar,tengo 24 anios y me gradue antes de arquitectura. Tenia la vida perfecta. Un buen trabajo, el auto de mi suenios. Una novia hermosa a la cual amaba intensamente y ella ami. Mi sofia. Teniamos cuatro anios de noviasgo ella solo tenia 20 anios era una ninia.. cuanddo supe de su embarazo me supe muy feliz al dia siguinte le propuse matrimonio., acepto1 pasaron 7 meses se veia preciosa embarazada...

yo solo lo escuchaba atenta se veia la tristesa en sus ojos. Era como siu cada palabra fuera una daga en su cotrazon.

-un dia me pidio un helado de chololate a las dos de la maniana y no haboia le dije que esperara pero no quizo. Asi que salimos. Y no paso nada lo cual me parecio vastante raro. Mi hija nacio. La llamamos caroline hermosa mi bb. Hivamos de regreso de cuernabaca cuando un traiuler se atravezo.. inpacto el lado del copiloto completamente ella y caroline revcibieron todo el inpacto cuadno.. cuando desprerte en el hospital ya haboan pasado cinco meses. Ya las haboian engterrado y yo no pude hacer nada. No estuve con ellas..

me acerque a omar y lo abraza este sxe recqargo en mi y no dio nada solo se quedo ahy pidio otra ronda y sigui abrzandome y yo solo acariciaba su espalda en forma de consuelo luego de algunos minutos se tranquilizo un poco separanose de mi.

-no.. se como seguiur sin sofia ycaroline.. cuando llego a mi casa es como remover la herida.. es..

-difil lo se.. no puedes dejar de pensar en todo lo que vivieron juntoas.. y el estar en el lugar donde pasaropn todos esos bellos momentos lo hace mas difcil. Te sientes inpotente por que estas en ese lugar dodnde ocurrio su primer beso.. donde veian pe;iculas y hacian bromas donde tantas veces ted dijo y te juro amor eterno.. es..

-acaso me espias o como sabes eso.?

-ya lo vivi..

-bueno, cuentanme.,.

-bueno, primero que nada mi nombre es ariana, tengo 21 anios y estoy por termianr la carrera de psicologia. Claro que anios antes soy un prodijio. Hace cantro anios bueno.. la verdad es que cuando tenia 14 anios conoci a un chico llamdo angel. El y yo simpatisamos al instante solo unos meses despues ya erams una pareja.. teniamos un anio de relacion y el me pidio que nos escaparamos juntos. Decidi acepotar estando ahy me entregue a el. Cuando venioamos de regreso el y yo esquivamos varios acarro ya que venian ebrios. Estando solo a ujnos metros de nuentrom hogar, viviamos juntos.1 estando solo a unos metros. En un alto unos tipos llegaron y nos bajaron del auto,. Uno de los tipos comenzo amanosearme el se moelsto y. se fue encima de el golpenadolo al empujarlo paso un auto y se lo lelvo matandolo al instante la policia llego unos minutos depues y al otro lo arrestaron. Pasaron no se como 3 meses el y yo paseba,mos por un parque. Los dos sonriendo. Me hbia enterado qeu estaba embarzada, asi qeu fuimos a festejar como mo teniamos mucho dimero solo fuimos por un helado y al parque. Estabamos recostados en el apsto viedo las nuves. Cerre mis ojos por unmommnento al brirlos vi comom unos tipos tomaban a angel y empezaban a goleparlo el gritaba que corriera pero no podia el ver com le pegaban intente deterrlos pero uno de llos me ataco clavando algo en mi vientre..._-tocas su vientre- angel grito y como pudo se safo y fue a cargarme pero antes de lograrlo.. ellos.. ellos.

-tranquila.. no tienes que,,,

-es que... lo mataron.. el murio en mis brazos lo ultimo que me dijo fue..."te amo ari,, siemrpe fue asi,... cuidaa a nuestro bebe.." intento bersarme pero.. ya no pudo.. yo perdi el conocimiento unos minuto depues llegaron los en el hosital me dijieron que perdi a mi bb.. sentia que ya no podia seguir adelante..

-commo lo hiciste?

-fui al psicologo.. mis amigas me llevaron y me obligaron aseguir adelante. Parecia zombie solo estaba pero mi mente, mi alma deseaban estar muetrtos.. considere matarme pero el dio su vida por querer salvarnos.. mi bebe murio entonces crei que devia hacer que valiera la pena. Asi que decidi estrudiar y vivir sola de nuevo pero no podia.. estar en el deparraamento..

-duele ver tanmtos

-recuerdos.. asi que por muy duro que fue. Vendi el departamento y busque algo lejos. Eleji alemania y hace 3 anios que vivo aquii finguiendo que ya olvide a mi angel.

-entonces devo vender el departamento y alejarme de qui?

-es un comienzo.. pero te recomiedno que busques donde quedarte temporalmente, busca unpsicologo o un terapeuta asi tge vas recuperando.. luego decides si lo vendes o si te vas..

-increible.. apenas yte conosco y te cote mi vida..

-lo se que raro. Nadie me habia dado la cofianza para contarmle bien lo que paso.

-aceptas ser mi loquera?

-y tu el mio?

-acepto.

Dicen ambos con una sonrisa para luegp brindar y seguir tomadno, co lo cual siguieron hasta muy tarde ya habian cerrado en "tranquilo" bar donde se encontraban. Terminaron llendose a un departamento donde podian seguir con su vicio. Al final ninguno tenia nada que hacer al siguiente dia entonces podrian seguir tomando tanto como quisieran.

Desperte como a las dos de la tarde en un sofa, bueno casi en su sofa mi cuerpo estaba medio encimado en el sofa mientras mis piernas colgaban de este peor espera,.. yo no tengo un sofaen mi habiatcion que es lo que paso. Abro los ojos lentamente encontrandome con un lujoso departamento obiamente no es el mio. Miro a mi alrededor y me encuntro con la mirada atenta d eun chico vstante conocido para mi, el mismo chico del parque.. pero como es que el y yo estamos en un mismo dedepartamento. Me siento con cuidado ya que siento que mi pobre cabeza va a explotar.

-amm hola.. -dice el con algo de miedo como si penmsaramos lo mismo,-

-como es que..

-un taxi nos trajo aqui, fue como a las tres de la maniana seguimos tomando hasta quedarnos dormidos.

-como lo sabes? Como se qeu no paso algo mas?

-no paso. Creeme es.. casi imposible. Mi hermana vive conmigo es ella -apunta a un chica que nos mra desde la cocina mientras se devora un wafle- ella estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo

-bueno.. devo irme, es increible qeu te haiga contado mis problemas siendo que ni te conosco.

-yo te conte mi vida y te agarre de osicologa y ni te conosco creo que no es tan malo eso, ademas ahora ya nos conocemos mejor no lpo cres.? -sonrie mienras me mira-

-bueno es una forma de verlo pero creo que es mejor conocer a alguien antes de que le cuentes todos las cosas traumaticas que te an pasado en tu vida.

-yo en lo personal creo que lo que me contaste me ayudo a entender que si tu pudiste salir adelante siendo que eras mas peqeunia y inmadura qeu yo . Pues yo devo poder pero me gustaria que me ayudaras siendo mi psicologa segun receurdo me habias dicho que si.

-estaba ebria! Pero no se si este calificada para tratar a un paciente. Aun no obtengo mi certificado de psicologia y la ultima vez no te ayude en nada.

-cuando te digo eso no es enserio. Solo quiero que me escuches y me aconsejes tu sabes como mi amiga aceptas?

-solo si recibo lo mismo que estare dando?

-claro ari nunca espero recibir algo qeu no estoy dispuesto a dar.

Empezadno una vida sin ninguna motivacion.

Habian pasado 5 meses

En una gran oficina se ve a una mujer joven leyendo unos papeles mientras que del otro lado del escritorio un joven la observa nerviosos. El joven es muy atractivo tiene el cabello castanio algo alborotado lo lleva un poco largo y rebelde dandole un toque salvaje, tiene unos ojos de color verde ademas que su rostro es afilado y y aunque su mirada es fria al mismo tiempo es algo cvalida y amable. Viste un traje ejecutivo que lo hace ver mas formal. La mujer frente a el baja los papeles veidnolo con una rosisa.

-su curriculum es inprecioante joven rivadeneira y mas por el hecho de que se graduo tres anios antes pero solo tengo una duda, por que dejar un empleo tan lucrativo en la conpania mendita.?

-vera pase por una experincia algo traumatica y preperioria no recordarlo pero si quiere la explicacion..

-seria bueno saberla, pero si no es algo con un vicio como alcohol, drogas o algo asi no es absolutamente nesesario.

-mi proimetida mjrio en un accidente donde yo conducia fue algo muy dificil de afrontar por lo que nesecite algun timepo por eso renuncie.

-lo lamento,peor digame ya esta superado esa etapa de su vida?

-en eso estoy pero creame que mi vida personal afecta mi trabajo, si lo desea pongame a prueba por un tiempo.  
-no es nesesario, queda contratado.

-habla enserio? -la mira algo incredulo-

-claro que si, como te dije tu curriculum es inprecionante

unas horas despues el mismo joven salia del edificio conm una sonrisa. Mientras tanto en una universidad a unos km de ahy una ermosa joven revisaba las listas de resultados . Volvio hacia su habiatcon y tomo su celular marcadno rapidamnete. Solo unos segundo despues se oye una voz masculina y calida del otro ladio del telefono

-hola? Estas bien?

-siii estoy mejor que bien pase todos mis examenes con la nota mas alta! Ahora devo preocuparme por mi examen profecional y sere una psicologa n.n

-wow felicidades! Me alegra te parece si salimos a tomar? O mejor aun compro unas pizzas y algo de whisky asi comemos algo y molestamos a karina

-me gusta la idea! Paso a tu depa en unas 25 minutos.

-okey, voy pidiedno la pizza.

-esta bien te espero, oye y te fue en la esntrevista de trabajo?

-bien me contrataron asi que tenemos muchos motivos para celebrara.

Un par de horas despues en un deparatamento un apuesto joven usando una camisa simple y un short deportivo esta sentado estilo indio en el sofa reindo mientras que una linda joven esta sentada frente a el esta una joven usando una camssia obiamente muchas tallas mas grandes de color azul celeste y un patalon capri de mesclilla esta come un pedazo de pizza mientras rie..

-eres un baboso mira como dejaste mi blusa tan linda que estaba.

-Oye! Te preste mi camisa

ambos rien nuevamente tanta risa se devia a que tenian una hora toamndo whislky mientras comian palomitas y pizza. Sentada en la cocina esta una peqeunia de unos 15 anios como maximo, la chjica es peliroja y tienew ojos de color azul clao por los pupilentes, aun asu usa unos lentes y mira a los jovenes en la sala

-amm si se dan cuenta que tienen veinticuatro y veinte anios y se estan portando como unos ninios de cinco anios?

-ship esq semos unos peqeunios

-omar cuando le diras a ariana que se mude con nosotros?

-por qeu dices eso karina?

-pues te la pasas aqui. Nada mas sales de la universdidad y te quedas aqui, el fin de semana siempre estas aqui. Es mejor si dejan de finguir que solo son amigos y ya se dicen que quiern ser una pareja.

-karina ya te tomaste el wisky verdad? Estas loca!

-no! No tome nada solo veo lo obio

-deja de decir estupideces. Y dejanos enpaz verfdad ari..

omar voltea hacia ariana veindo que se quedo dormida con un pedazo de pizza en la boca sonrio de lado al verla "se ve tan mona, seguro esta cansada por desvelarse estudiando... que linda se ve durmiend... pero qeu digo si es mi amiga" fueron los pensamientos de omar al vera su amiga con cuidado le quito el pedazo de pizza de la boca y la cargo llevandola a su habiatcion ya que la de karina estaba ocupada por ella. La recosto con cuidado en la cama y le quetoi los lentes que usaba de nuevo la miro sonreindo levemente.."aunque sea mi amiga devo admitir que es muy bella sumandole que es muy tierna y divertida ademas de inteliugente, en tan distina a sofia ella era muy bella si pero tenia un caracter muy dificil, era celosa, manipuladora aparte de ninfoimana y algfo burrolis para la escuela era tan.." una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos..

-lo bueno es que no te gusta y que solo son amigos!

-callate la vas a despertar

-esta ebria idiota esta no despierta hasta mniana al medio dia pero vamso a al sala

ya habian bajado a la sala y estaban recojiendo un poco/.

-por que dices que solo vez lo obio?

-bueno, llevan solo cinco meses de conocerse y para empezar ya durmieron juntops y no solo dormir sino..

-si si ya se no me lo recuerdes!

-bueno,aparte estando jutnos se la pasan reindo y jugando como ninios. Cuando toman se ponen medio carinisos. Cuando no estan juntos estan hablando por vidiochat o por mensajes de texto o etyc no se que tanto metodo usen para hablarse/. Cuando tamara vino a qui me dijo que si ella era tu novia.

-solo somos amigos okey? Yo amo y amare a sofia

-mira se que la amargada... digo sofia fue tu primer amor pero nadie la soportaba

-era la amdre de mi hijo

-caroline.. mi sobri linda.. mira si no hubira pasado el accidente te aseguro que ya se ahabrian divorciado ya no la soportabas

-tu tebias once anios cuanddo eso paso como te davas cuenta de todo eso

-spoy fikada, mira se nota que ariana te quiere pero si ustedes dicen que es solo amistad esta bien no insisto.

-esta bien espero que dejes de fregar con eso. Ella es solo mi amiga

Desperte con un inmenso dolor de cabeza me levant y oh sorpresa no estoy ewn mi cama sino en la de omar pero el noe sta..seguro esta abajo limpiadno pero la botellas.. bajo por al escalera pero cuadno estpoy por llegar escucho algo qeur me hizo sentir mal no enteindo por qeu

-esta bien espero que dejes de fregar con eso. Ella es solo mi amiga..

por que me dolio que el diga eso de mi? Esa es la verda el y yo solo somos amigos. El ama a la difunta sofia y yo ami querido angel nuetras amistad es solo eso es algo para ayudarnos los dos nada mas no se puede mas. Termine de bajar y ellos al verme sonreiron tome mis cosas me despedi y volvi a la universidad mi conpaniaer de nuevo me dejo afuera, tome mis cosas y fui a leer un poco nesecitaba despejar mi mente nuevaemente.

Estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un poco una novela romantica cundo un chico seme acercovastante atractivo por cierto.

-hola, soy mike eres ariana?.

-si por?

-veras soy el er,ano de camila ella me comento que querias trabajr en un hospital como psicologa y yo trabajo en uno donde nesecitan una si estas interesada solo llamame te dejo mi tarjeta. Y aunque no igual haslo eres muy bella. Solo dime si nesecitas algo

-claro que lo are -sonrei de lado, el tipo era vsatante atractivo y no me vendri amal conocerlo mejor- -sabes estoy libre el sabado y quiisiera invitarte a cenar asi nos conocemos mucho mejor y conversasmos acerca de tu empleo.

-yo encantada pasas por mi a las 9 en...-le da la direccion-

-espero con ansias el sabado,

sabia que era algo peligroso no peligroso pereosabia que estaba mal que aceptara salir con algien siendo que yo amo a otro y se que eso siempre amare a mi angel. Pero bueno no pierdo nada con

salir con alguien total no es como que me vaya a casar con el. Sonrei ante eso es algo tonto pensar en casarme. Solo una vez antes pense en csarme y fue tan bobo.

En una habitacion donde hay muchas pinturs y cosas de colores a;lo extravagantes estan dos jovenes la chica esta con los ojos cerrados una un short de mezclilla y un top de color verde. Alado de ella mas bien recargado en su vientre apoyando su oido en el veintre de esta esperando oir algo el chico sonrie.

-ari

-mmh-contesto ella demostrando q le ponia attencion-\

-quiero que nos casemos!

-angel creo que no escuche bien,...

-escuchaste bien ariana quiero que seas mi esposa para que nuestra hija cresca con una familia estable no como nosotros,

-angel, precisamente por que no creci con una familia estable no creo en el matrimonio, creo que no nesecitamos de un papel para amarnos

-pienso lo miso ari pero quiero que todos sepan que eres mi esposa ademas no te gustaria verfem con traje de pinguino y ati con un vestido de color verde fosforecente entrando a una iglesia?

-te verias mucho ms sexy vestido de pin gunio

ambois rien y se besan lentamente sin morbo en ese beso reafirmaron el amor qeu ambos sentianm...

mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad karina hablaba con omar seriamente olvidando qeu el adulto era el y no karina.

-esta bien dime exactamente lo que sientes por ella.

-no se es.. bueno es diferente a lo que sentia con sofia incluso con caroline. Con ella me siento bien aunque solo veamos una pelicula sin decirnos nada. Me siento bien cuando habla conmigo cuando se desahoga por que eso quiere decir qeu confia en mi..-sonrie levemente- me gusta cuando me abraza y odio cuando no esta. Por eso mismo la mensajeo o la llamo al punto que creo que hasta la enfado peor no puedo evitar sentirme asi no puedo olivdar esa noche que pasamos juntos pero no es por perversion sino por qeu el verla despertar en mi pecho abrazandome me parecio algotan encantador fue..

-con sofia que sentias al verla cada maniana...?

-nada.. nunca le gusto dormir asi. Decia que era algo ridiculamente meloso. Pero ella es tierna, dulce ademas de lista y muy hermosa.. pero solo es mi amiga.

-hermano lamento decirte que eres un severano idiota! Lo que tu sientes por ariana no es amistad sino amor, te enamoraste de tu psicologa.. si que estas loco...

-en primera respetame jovencita sigo siendo tu hermano mayor1 segunda ella no es mi psicologa solo me aconseja y si la amo es problema mio no tuyo ahora ve a hacer tus deveres!

Karina se levanto enojada hizo un infatil puchero y se fue a su habitacion rei ante eso. Segun ella ya es grande pero sigue siendo una ninia caprichosa lo cual me alegra un no pierdo ami hermanita. Pero devo admitir que por muy pequenia que sea es muy observadora se dio cuenta de cosas que yo aiuun no veia o mas bien qeu me negaba a aceptar; el acepptar qeu amo a riana significaria que olvide a sofia y no quiero eso, popr otro lado si aceptara eso seria posiblemente perder a mi mejor amiga la unica bueno, la segunda mujer mas inportante en mi vida la primera es mi hermana. Definitivamente ya acepte lo que siento pero no creo que ariana sienta lo mismo, ella ama su noviecito muerto y no ouedo conpetir con un recuerdo es algo inutil. Ademas que el fue su primer amor, el primer hombre en su vida y el ultimo segun ella me dijo. Por lo cual lo que siento por ariana deve ser un secreto. Algo que nunca sabra ella y nadie mas. Devo hacer algo para sacarla de mi corazon, bueno de esa forma devo empezar a salir ocn otras personas.

Sin duda seria dificil, desde el accidente no salia con nadie ariana fue la primera y lo que paso es algo que no devio ocurrir. Pero devo seguir asi que esta noche saldre nuevamente,.

Estaba con mis pensmaientos cuando siento un peso extra en mi abro mis ojos veindo a ariana que sonrei mientrs esta sentada en mis piernas, siemore tan llevadita mi ariana... no no es mia!

-ya hazme caso omar! Te3ngo algo que contarte

-mmh

-no me vengas con eso! Quiero que me escucher y aconsejes!

-la psicologa eres tu e.e

-lo se pero tu eres mi amigo y los amigos estan paea aconsejarse asi que calla y escucha\

-por ;las buenas si.. haver dime pue

-terngo una cita el sabado

-pero el sabado es cuando tu y yo nos vamos de farra.. ademas con quien? Donde lo conociste!?

-calma se qeu es nuestro sabado pero no se el me gusta t ccreo que yo a el. Ademas es solo un sabdo. Y lo conoci hoy en la biblioteca el es el hermano de mi amiga me ayudara a conseguir tr4abajo cuadno termine la carrera

-a cambio de que?

-disculpa mo puedo creer que insinues algo asi el me invito por qeu cree qeu soy linda

-y lo eres pero m,e pareced raro que te invite no deverias salir con el no lo conoces!

-y con quien sakgoi? Todos son desconocidos hasta que los conoces poco a poco tu lo eras!

Ademas solo iremos a un restauramnt a cenar y luego a bailar no tienen nada de malo.

-has lo que quiereas

omar se levanta y sube a su habiatcion dando un portaso dejando a ariana con la mirada baja sintiendose mal por haverloa cptado salio de ahy tomando sus cosas rapido y sale del departamento.

Uunos dias despues, habia llegado el sabado por la maniana ariana estaba en su departamento aun estaba recostada en su cama veindo la tv mientras comia unas papitas. La puerta de su departamento se abre por lo que tuvo que dejar su comoda cama, cuando llego a la puerta se sorprendio al ver a camila fernt a ella con una mirada seria,

-camia, cimo estas?

-enojada no puedo creer que vayas a salir con mi hermano! Te lo mande para que te consiguier trabajo no para que te lo ligaras

-camila el me invito y yo por educacion acepte el es muy atractivo pero tu sabes lo que paso yo amo a angel y siempre sera asi. No es justo que te molestes conmigo.

-esta bien perdon amiga. Es que mike es lo unico que tengo

-pero tu tienes una familia enorme, bueno amiga pasa

-sabes que aunque mi familia sea enorme mis padres viajan juntos segun ellos disfrutando de su luna de miel cada anio van y nos dejan a un nuevo hermanio segun ellos pero los ultimos tres resulktaron ser o hijos solo de mama y otros solo de mi padre para mininguno de ellos son mis hermano solo mike por eso quiero que si solo jugaras con el alejate de el por que me olvidare de que eres mi amiga.

-nunca aria eso. Tu me conoces,

ariana y camila siguieron conversando unas horas mas cuando camila ya se hiva justo antes de que sakiera la puerta fue tocada, al abrir ambas sonrieron viendo como ese atractivo joven las veia sonreir.

-buenos dias,

-amiga quien es este bombon deviste presentarmelo antes.

-soy omar!

-soy camila amiga de ariana

-mucho gusto, ariana podemos hablar?

-crei que ya habias dicho todo el otro dia no? Pero pasa, nos vemos luego camila

-pero yo me quiero..

-adios1

camila se fue y omar y ariana se sentaron en la sala omar no pudo dejar de notar la tierna pijama dew ariana que consistia en un short con estampado de corazon y una blusa de osito con pijama aparte que su cabello estaba sujeto en dos coletas bajas ademas que usaba unas pantumflas de osito la miraba con una sonrisa mientras que ariana lo veia sin saber que hacer o decir ya que aun estaba dolida por lo que le dijo la ultima vez que se vieron asi que opto por dejar que el hablara, el silkencio que se form o era diferente a los otros en otras ocasiones el silencio era comodo era como si no nesecitaran palabras para comunucarse con el ptro esta vez no era asi.

-quiero disculparme contigo..

-no entiendo por que me trataste asi..

-supongo que senti miedo de que te lastimaran, tu y karina son todo lo que tengo las dos son como mis hermanitas..

"son como mis hermanitas" esa frase retunbaba en su cabeza por alguna razon le molesto lo que el le dijo lo oculto bajo una sonrisa.

-entiendo pero aunque nos veas asi y temas que algo nos pase no puedes protegernos de todo. Ahy exsperiencias que devemos vivir parea madurar no puedes evitar eso

-salir con ese tipo no te ayudara a madurar, ademas tu ya eres madura lo eres mucho mas para la edad que tienes no..

-omar:te quiero lo sabes..-hizo una pausa omar sintio su corazon latir al escuchar eso- pero eres mi amigo no mi papa espero qeu enteindas lo que trato de decir.,

-a la perfecion pero espero que entienddas que si te lastima le parto la cara -sonrie haciednola sonreir-

-me queda claro eso.

Mas tarde esa noche omar seguia en la casa de ariana el veia unas peliiculas mientras que ella se arrreglaba para su cita lo cual aun no le termianba de agradar pero sabia que si seguia insitiendo con eso perderia a ariana y era mejor tenerla cerca que lejos. Se habia quedado dormido cuando escucho com el timbre sonaba se levanto aflojerado y abrio topandose con un tipo mas o menos de su estatura aproximadamente 1.80 o mas el chico era castanio usaba unos lentes de armazon peqeu nio y negro sus ojos eran verdes usaba unos jeans con una cmisa de vestir de color azul y una chamarra de mezclilsa mas oscura que el pantalon al verlo hizo una mueca d edesagrado.

-amam hola busco a ariana

-tu deves ser julio..

-de hecho mike.. esta lista?

-en un momento..

-eres su hermano?

-soy su amigo.

-hoal mike espero no haverte hecho esperar demasiado..

ambos volvetan hacia donde provino esa voz vastante concida opara ambos viendo a ariana con su habitual cabello rojizo suelto pero ahora con unos rulos un vestido negro algo entallado en la parte de arriba y algo suelto en las caderas sonreia lo que la hacia ver mucho mas tierna ademas que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas al no estar acontumbrada a vestirse de esa manera.

-ariana, te vez hermosa! Mucho mas claro que crei que eso era imposible.. -la chica se sonrojo- y sobre esperar no te preocupes tu amigo me recibio. Si te parece podemos irnos..

-gracias y si vamos..

omar miro como el besaba su mejilla y sonreia sinrio que ardia de celos asi que decidio irse, mientras ellos cenaban el se imaginavba lo peor.

********************************** ***********************888

en una enorme iglesia se ve a una hermosa pelirojas sonrienddo mientras que un castnio besa su mano y luego sus labios. Todos aplaudian

En una enorme casa se ve a la misma pareja feliz soniendo mistras corren tras de un ninio castanio con ojos azulesz, alado d el esta una peliroja chiquita con ojos verdes, ambos coren yt la peliroja teine un enorme veintrre en senial de su embarazzo.

******************************** ****************88888888

el pelinegro despierta agitado sudando frio ese suenio no tenia nada de malo pero a el le parecio lo mas horrible que pudo haver siniado. Ver a su amada en brazos de otro. Al dia siguiente no se levanto de la cama pasando el domingo se levanto de lo mas tranquilo llendo a su trabajo luego de dejar a karina en el colegio.

Ariana desperto a las 8:00am sonriendo al salir de la universidad paso por karina al colegio, y esta sonrio levemente al verla

-hola ariana, que haces aqui?

-pues pase por ti, para que vayamos a comer un helado, ya hable con omar ypo te llevare a tu casa.

-la verdad odio el helado soy intolerante a la lactosa y la verdad no quiero estar contigo,

-pero por que.. yo.. podria podriamos ser buenas amigas

-mira acepto pero llevame a comer un postre,,, que dices?

Mas tarde ambas estaban en un nrestaiurant comiendo unas fresas y un helado de vainilla conversaon amablemnte

-como te fue en tu cita.

-bien, mike es un caballero ademas que baila muy bien llegue a mi casa a las trees am.

-y.. intento besarte?

-si. Yo lo permiti aqui entre nosotras besa muy binen. Me pidio que nos vieramnos de nuevo y le dije que si..

-te gusta/

-no puedo negar que e muy guapo..-muerde su lkabio- pero no se no siento lo que con angel ni con...

-con mi hermano?

-no.. con nadie nunca siento nada como con angel. Bueno el es tierno y me respeta y si me pide que tengamos una relacion aceptare.

Mas tarde se fueron. En el departamento de omar al llegar no habia nadie asi que ariana le preparo la comida a karina y a omar que aunque no estaba sabia que llegaria. O eso esperaba, se hicieron las cinco de la tarde y como ariana devia prepararse para sus examen profecional fueron por sus cosas para que ella estudiara. Las 9;00pm y el no llegaba, karina ya estaba lista en su habiatcion descanzando y ella dormia en el sofa tratando de permanecer despierta. La puerta se abre por ella entra omar con uan sonrisa en los labiios al ver a ariana durmiendo en su sofa se extranio un poco. Se acerco a ell y la acaricio ella empezo a despertar.

-que pasa..

-no nada, solo me parecio raro encontrarte aqui a esta hora,

-es que no queria que karina se quedara sola. Pero hasta esta hora termnaste tu trabajoo?

-no. sali a cenar con susana

-con quien?

-una conpaniera de trabajo me audo hoy e intente agradecerle la invite a salir.

"Noooo el no deve salir con nadie!; -fue el pensamiento de ariana- me alegra eso. Es bieno que salgas con alguien.

-si, y como la pasaste con julio...

-es mike, y vastante bien. La cena fue deliciosa y la platica mucho mas trabajare en el hospitalk general de aqui. Es increible!

-felicidades creo que devo cocinar..

-no es nesesaerio.. te hice una pasta si quieres te la caliento..

-en realidad... yo.. susan esta,,,

-Omar...

vio en la entrada a una rubia algo mayor que ella rubia y de ojos azules y un cuerpo mucho mas grande y voluptuoso.

-oh ella deve ser tu hermana.. mucho gusto soy susan..l

-soy ariana su amiga pero no se preocupe yo ya me voy. Adios

salio tomando sus cosas y corriendo susan y omar sonreiron y se besaron...

ariana bajo rapido y sintiendose furiosa no entendia como o mas bien por que se senti asi, es algo lamentable el ver como su amigo sale con unqa chica alguien mas que no sea ella.

-el no.. el no deve salir con nadie mas.

Cuando llego su departamento se encontrom con una rubia muy conocida para ella.

-hasta que llegas! Segun entitendo sales a las dos de la tarde! Que haces el resto del dia

-estaba en casa de omar pero pasa caundo llegaste luci

-hac erunas horas.. solo dime que hacias a estas horas en la calle ati nunca te ah gustado andar en la calle a esta hotra

-estaba en casa de omar..

-tu novio?

-no es mi amigo pero ya instalate devo seguir estudiando en unos dias me voy a recibir.

Habian pasado 8meses, ariana se habia recibido con honores y ahora estaba trabajando en una clinica como psicologia. Habia empezado a salir con mike tenian cuatro meses de relacion. Camila no estaba muy feliz con eso pero como mike se lo pidio. Con omar casi no hablaba devido a que se fue vivir a myami con susan y karina al parecer aya tenian un mejor futuro.

Un dia com cualquier otro ariana estaba en su consultorio reposando al terminar su ultima sescion. Por la puerta entra mike sonreindo, se acerca y la besa suavemnete en los labios. La chica corresponde con una sonreisa.

-lista?

-nop aun devo adjuntar nuevos datos a los..-no termino la oracion el chico lka besa lentamnte-

-deverass dejar de trabajr un poco ari..

-no carinio devo ser profecional.,

-pero le ara danio a nuestro bb

-amor nuestro bebe estar,,, espera bebe? Cual bebe?

-estas embarazada! Tus resultados llegaron hace unos minutos mira;lo tu misma

la chica observo los papeles que su novio le extendia afectivamente estaba embarazada. Tenia 12 semanas de gestacion...

no sabia com reaccionar, un bebe en mi vientre! Nunca habia pensado en eso. La ultima vez que pense en eso fue antes de la muerte de angel. Por otro lado como lo aria? Como podre cargar con un bebe. Mi relacion con mike es rara algo infantil.. no puedo no puedo tener un bebe

-no estas feliuz? Tendremos un bebe

-mike.. yo no.. no se como are con un bebe

-mi amor quiero que nos casemos,

-no

-bein yo.. dijiste que no?

-no creo en el matrimonio. Si queres me mudo contigo o tgu conmigo pero no nos casaremos.

-yo quiero que seas mi esposa

-o se hace como yo digo o no se hace me enteindes? Yo no queria un hijo

me levanto y tomo mis cosas salgo de ahy rapido voy corriendo cuando choco con alguien.

-lo sienteo..

-esta bien no se...ariana que haces aqui?

-karina, cuanto sin verte.,.

-demasiado oero que haces aqui?

-aqui trabajo en el aria de psicologia pero tuu que haces aqui?

-susana.. ella.. y omar.,.. y ,..,. T.T tengo miedo

-que paso havr cuentame con calma

-decidimos venir a la ciudad. Yo estaba en casa cuando a susana se le antojo un pastel asi que ella y omar salieron popr el liugo me llamaron y me dijieron que ambos etsan en el hospital y que mi sobrino acaba de nacer..

-sobrino?

-si.. susana se caso con omar y ella pz estaba emabrazada

-donde estan?

Se caso.. omar se caso y no me invito a su bosa. Estan hospiytalizados.. tuvo un hijo... estaba con ella siguyiendola apoyandola pero por dentro me moria igualk que ella. No sabia como reaccionar.. por que molestaba que mi mejor amoigo se haiga casado?

-disculpe soy la doctora ariana de psicologia quiero saber en que estado estan susana cxhavera y omar rivadeneira..

-la senora de rivadeneria entro en estado de coma.. logramos salvar al hijo en su veintre esta estable. El senior omar solo tiene unass leciones seguro saldra maniana temprano..

-exactamente cual es el estado de susana?

-dudamos que salga del coma y si lo hace sera al pantion..

-entiendol...]

-por ceirto doctiora felicidades a usted y al doctor michael por su hijo..

karina levanto la mirada y se acerco ami abrazandome por la cientura m sente junto con ella. No decia como si solo quisiera que la abrazara..

-felicidades..

-gracias.. creo..

-no estas feliz?

-no lo esperaba..

-cuanto tienes?

-4 meses.. con mike tengo poco mas de 4 meees tal vez cinco no se.,.

-no se te nota nada..

-lo se. esque mi alimentacion no es muy buena.. paso tanto itempo en esto del trabajo que ap[enas como. No se como.,..

-karina..

-omar! -se levanta y corre hacia el abnrazandolo este la carga- crei que tya no te veria..

-trabquila enana que no te desaras de mi.. ya viste ami hijo? Es una monada!..

-claro es un rivadeneira.. vez mi sobrino es lindo..

-karina! No molestes a los doctores

-omar es ariana ahora trabaja aqui..

-h..hola omar..

-ariana.. as cambiado mucho..

realmente no habia cambiado mucho. Su cabello ahora tenia un tono un poco mas rojizo ademas que ahora lo llevaba corto un poco abajo de los hombros, ahora usaba unos lntes de marco delgado y la bata medica la hacia ver die=ferente. Fijandose bien tenia un pequenia panciyta pero habia qu e ser muyu fijado para notarlo.

-tu.. devo irme

-arianaa amor no hagas eso de neuvo me asusatse.. perdona si pero llegaron unos accidentados y devo atenderlos. -besa su frente y se va-

-veo que ahora son pareja..

-si.. hace unos meses, planeamos casarnos..

-ja. Quien diria no? Segun decias no era nada serio

-devo irme no me siento bien..

-que te pasa?

-se siente bien ariana? -una enfermera se acerca y la sostiene del brazos-

-solo me marie carlota pero gracias, podria aconpaniarme a mi consultorio devo tomaar mis cosas...

-claro seniorita, pero devbetener cuidado en sus estado deveria pedir licencia de maternidad..

-ahy no carlota apenas tengo 4 meses eso dejelo para cuando tenga 8 o ya los 9 -rie un poco-

-estas e..mbarazada?

No recibio respuesta, carlota y ariana ya se haian hido se quedo ahy veindo como se hivan. Apensar de haverse casado con susana no lograba olvidarla, cda dia despertaba habendo soniado con ella. Y antes de dormir era su ultimo pernsmiento,. Cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para susana por lo que su matrimonio era un infierno, si no la habia dejado era por su hijo. El accidente fue por que el justo planeba ir a ver a ariana, queria sabia que habia la posibilidad de que estuviera con mike pero no penso que feuran a casarse mucho menos que ella fuera atener un hijo suyo. l.a idea estaba matandolo. Decidio ver s u nhijo, por lo que siguio por los cuneros, al llegra ahy hablo con la enfermera y est le senialo donde estaba su pequenio. Ak verlo quedo sonprendido era muy pequenio tenia su color de piel y la nariz peuqeita y respingada una monada sin duda, al verlo sintio una calidez en el pecho y sonrio. Valio la pena los ultimos meses que paso con el embarazo de susana. No fue algo facil...

DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD

Ariaana se habia hido al consultorio de su esposo o de su futuro esposo, ya tenia dos horas esperandolo asi que decidio ir a buscarlo en el consultorio de la colega suya, al abrir la puerta quedo congelada ahy estaba su marido pero eso no la sorprendio, sino el hecho de que estaba desnmudo mientras la doctora estaba en mlas mismas condiciones pero encima de su marido ambos besanose don intensidad.

-ahora veo el por que llegabas tan tarde!

-ariana,... -se asusta la tipa y se qeuita buscando con q cubirse- esto es la primera vez que pasa...

-no le mientas lola, hace meses que ella me da lo que tu solo me das por conpromiso

-crei que me amabas...

-asi era. Pero tambien me arte. Crees que no se que no me amas? No voy a conpetir con el recuerdo de un idiota para mi tu ya no existes y esa cosa que tienes en la panza no es mia buscale padre.! Ahora dejame continuar, vea lola -somnrei sinicamente-

salir de ahy salir de ahy era todo lo que tenia en mente, no queria ver com me enganiaban. Pero ya no eramos una pareja entonccves ya no me enganiaba. Sabia que no era buenno jugar con alguien tarde o teprano sete devuelve. Segui camianndo hacia el estacionamiento pero que aria, si el me traia todas las manianas por eso lo esperaba. Como llegare a mi casa a estas horas de la madrugada.. mi casa.. es su casa.. yo no tengo nada. No tengo a donde ir! Maldita sea! Por qeu ami poor qeu ahora!

-estas bien ari?

-no! -rompi en llandto- mi futuroesposo tenia meses enganiandome y acaba de dejarme. No tengo como irme a mi csa que por cierto es suya y no se a donde chingados voy a ir a a esto sumale que tengo 4 meses de embarazo y me muero de hambre -termina de decir hacioendo un puchero-

-ariana vamos a mi departamento, el que tenia antes puedes quedarte ahy el teimpo que quieras.,

-pero tu y tu hermana lo nesecitas y ahy soolo hay dos habitaciones..

-nos quedaremos en el de susana no te preocupes. Ven sube al auto te llevo..

luego de unos minutos de que rompiera en llanto, omar la escucho pacietemmnete hasta que termino de contarle sus tragedias! Tambien pasaron a su vieja csa para recojer todas sus cosas, y compraron un par de pizzas. Ahora estaban los dos en el departamento de omar, este bebiendo un poco mde soda mientras come un pedazo de pizza mientas que alado suyo esta ariana en pijama comiendo palomitas, dulces y un pedazo de pizza.

-estas mas mejor? -me pregunta omar con una sonrisa-

-shi.. gracias por todo. No se qeu abria hecho sin ti..

-no me agradescas despues de todo soy tu psicologo personal no? -rie-

-claro claro pero la psicologa spy yo chico -sonrie tambien-

-asi que.,. Estas emabarazada..

-si.. yo no esperaba.. la verdad no crei que fuera posible. Tengo miedo de que nunca llegue a conocerlo..

-por qeu no lo concerias?

-por lo que paso con mi tro bb.. se qeu es un miedo irracional pero igaul lo siento.

-no les pasara nada a ningno de los dos, lo proimeto -levanta su mano, se acerca y besa la fernte de ariana y acariccia su vientre con suavidad, sinete un pequenio movimiento- se movio *-*

-shii mi bebita se mueve -sonrei y lo abraza feurtemente, al separase se miran a los ojos y sienten la respiracion del otro, se acercan hasta que sus labios se rozan levemnete, omar empieza a besarla de manera lenta ariana le corresponde de la misma manera..-

-perdon no quize interrumpir..

rapidamente ariana y omar se separaron estando ambos muy sonrojados..

-karina, como supiste que estaba aqui?

-no sabia. Quize venir por algo de ropa. Hola ariana

-h...ol..a

ya pasada la pervenza que ambos sentian con karina por haverlos descubieto en aquella situacion. Ariana se fue a la habiatcion de omar y se recosto en la cama al instante se quedo dormida. Mientras tanto abajo omar y karina estaban limpiando.

-por que la besaste?

-no lo se. veras estabamos hablando y me dijo que se sentia insegura por su bebe y asi. Le dije que yo los cuidaria y la abraze cuando nos separamos la bese supongo que fue por el momento. Yo ya la habia olvidado..

-hermano sabes que no es asi. Aunque te casaras con susana nunca la amaste, esa bruja es...

-eso lo se. pero igual crei que la habia olvidado.

-lo peor es que ella ahora esta ppor casarse y tu..

-noo se casara. Ese hombre la enganiaba por eso se quedo aqui.

-pero no se supone que van atener un hijo?

-y? eso no le inporto para enganiarla es un desgraciado.. pero ahora puedo estar con ella y no dejare que nadie me separe de ella.

-y susana?

-no se. esperare a que despierte y si no lo hace pues... buscare el modo de estar con ella no dejare que seme escape de nuevo.

-y su hijo? K te inporta que sea de ptro?

-yo tengo un hijo. Y si ella me acepta con el yo aceptare el suyo no tegno problema con eso.

-eres muy raro hermanito. Pero mira devemos esperar haver si la bruja despierta

-por qeu le dices bruja?

-por qeu es un bruja, frente ATI es un angel! Pero apenas te das la vuelta me trata comoa su sirvienta

-lo mismo decias de sofia

-y vez en lo que acabao tu descubirste qeu era una zorra y te enagniaba me creeras ahora?

-si karina. Ahora ve a dormir si?

A la maniana siguiente omar desperto con dolor de cuello devido a que durmio en el sofa por lo que durmio todo torcido. Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a ariana sentada frente a el viendo laTv un programa infantil mientras comia unas palomitas alado suyo estaba karina igual de entretenida.

-lo siento te despertamos?

-no, solo que me parece raro que esten veindo los teletubies..

-es que a mi bebe se le antoj ver eso y com soy buena madre decidi complacerla n.n

-siempre dices "erla, bebita etc' estas segura que sera ninia?

-sip una nena a la que llamare estephanie n.n

-me gusta ese nombre es lindo

-lo se.

luego de que desayunaron fueron todos a sus respectivas actividades karina y omar fueron al hospital y ariana fue a su trabajo, recien habia termiando de tratar a un paciente y ahora estaba comiendo un rico taco cuando la puerta de suoficina se abre rapidmaente

-donde pasaste la noche! Por qeu no llegaste a dormir

-no creo que eso te inporte segun dijiste ayer

-yo no recuerdo lo que paso! No se que fue lo que dije y ahora mismo vamos a donde estas para que recojas tus cosas y tu y mi hijo se vayan conmigo

-asi de facil? Ayer te encontre revolcandote con lola y me trataste como basura y ahora vienes y quieres llevarme contigo? No es asi de facil! Asi que hasme favor de irte

-ariana, mi amor piensa en el bebe. Tu no tuviste una familia, tus padres se separaron y te mandarona un orfanato te gusto eso?

-no me vengas con eso. Si yo termnine en un orfanato e sporq ue mi padre etsba en prision y mi madre murio eso no pasara conmigo mi hija estara bien y yo la cuidare yo sola asi que vete de mi oficina1

-si tu estasa aqui es gracias a mi. sin mi apoyo no serias nada

me mantuve fuerte ante todo lo que me decia, pero devo admitir que el maldito sabe donde dar pafra erirme lo logro. Senti que en cualquier momento romperia en llanto pero me mantuvew fuerte no permitiria que me viera llorar. En cuanto se fue me sente y intente seguir trabajando pero todo lo que podia ver en esa oficina me recordaba a el. A todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos. No lo ame pero lo queria y lo que me hizo me dolio. Saque mi celular y marque el numero de omar el en unos minutos aparecio en mi oficina.

-que pasa ari?

-no puedo! Siento que me muero de tristesa

ella se hecho en sus brazos abrazandla, el la sostiene sujetando su cadera despacio el acariciaba su espalda en forma de consuelo.

-ari tu eres mas fuerte recuerdas? Deves seguir adelante, estephanie te nesecita y ypo tambien tu me das fuerza para seguir adelante..-levanta su mirada y rosa sus labios lentamente ariana le corresponde-

-ahora veo el por que no quieres volver conmigo,. Pero si eres una zo,...

-no te atrevas a llamrla asi ella es una dama!

-una dama no se besa con un hombre casado siendo que lleva el hijo de otro en su vcientre, pero que lindao ejemplo para nuetro hijo.

-y tu con lola? No me vengas con eso si? Ahora largate

-estas despedida

-no no. yo renuncio aqui esta mi carta de renuncaio

dicho esto toma sus cosas y sale tomada de la mano de omar. Este la abrazo por la cintura, cuando por fin estaban en el auto ariana suspiro y no miraba a omar, este pensando que talk vez se snetia muy mal o dolida no decia nada. Sentia que solo habia actuado por impulso.

-lo sineto..

-paso algo? Bueno.. lo que quiero decir es..

-te amo! -se hace un silencio-

-me amas?

-si.. desde hace unos ocho meses antes de esto. Veras me di ceunta de lo que sentia por ti el mismo dia que saliste con mike por eso actue assi. Me sentia celoso. Luego conoci a susan y crei que podria olvidarte con ella. No funciono es un pi nchie bruja,.

-tambien te amo..

-...como y cuando te diste ceunta?

-me tomo mas tiempo que ati. Verass cuando te vi con susan senti ganas de matarla peor crei que tu eras feliz con ella por eso no decia nada. Una noche sonie que te csabas con ella y desperte llorando cuando le conte a mi hermana me dijo que me habia enamorado de ti. Cuando te fusite con ella devidi tratar de olvidarte por eso acepte a mike.

Omar la veia sin creerselo todo ese tiempo se amaban y estuvieron separados. Ahora solo podia pensar en que queria tenerla entre sus brazos la abrazo y la acaricio lentamente ella solo sonreia viendolo claro estando muy sonrojada. Empezo a besarlo lentamente hace mucho que habia soniado con sentir sus labios.

-quiero que seas mia para siempre.. esperaremos haver si susan despoierta sino buscare un modo de divorciarme y luego tu y yo nos casaremos...

-me parece perfecto -sonrie y lo besa de nuevo- pero.. Ati no te molesta que yo..

-para nada. Si tu aceotas a mi hijo yo aceptare a tu hija, sera como si fuera mia -sonrie-

-eres tan lindo tan... no se como no te dije todo esto antes..

-por miedo no? Miedo a un..

-rechazo.. a que ya no..

-estuvieras conmigo siempre que te..

-nesecito.

EMPEZANDO UNA NUEVA VIDA CONITGO AMI LADO!

Es una nueva maniana en la ciudad en un departamento alejado de la ciudad esta una castania veindo como su hermano duerme rodeado de botellas.

-despierta mike devemos hablar.

-que quieres camila

-quiero que me expliques por que la "linda" de mi amiga no esta aqui.

-me cacho poniendole los cuernos

-idiota! Lo unico que tenias que cuidar era eso y tu loa rrinas ademas que no se como la enganias. Se que es una estupida pero tiene buen cuerpop

-es una porqueria en la cama. Ademas desde que sabe del embarazo no quiere soy hombre nesecito

-lo se! Pero el embarazo puede ser bueno.. puedes chantajearla con lo de..

-no funciona ya lo hice.. me madno al diablo.

-tu eres un idiota. Pero dejame ami.. "hermanito" jaja

-ahy melissa eres unica ven y hasme conpania -se besan apasioandamenyte-

minetras en un depoartamento del centro de la ciudad se logra ver a una linda peliroja usando una blusa de pijama auq ahora llega aunos centimetro encima de su ombligo ya aue su vienrtre crecio, usa un pantalon de pijama con estampado de oso de peluche y su cabello esta todo alborotado la chica esta en la cocina preparando un rico desayuno.

-buenos dias ariana

-buenos dias karina dormiste bien?

-si gracias, y tu? La bebe te dejo dormir? Eh oido que muchos bebes se mueven durante la noche.

-se mueve pero cuadno tengo suenio se queda quieta es un encanto mi bebe -sonrei bobalicona- podrias depertar aomar? El desayuno ya casi esta.

-oye -sonrei picara- ayer los vi dandose de neuvo sus besitos no me digas que ya andan?

-ve hacer lo que te dije! -le dice seria ocultando su sonrojo-

unos minutos mas tarde los tres se encontraban desayunando lo que la peliroja cocino. Su comida ere mucho mejro que la del restaurante de donde siempre la comnpraban. Al termianr el desayuno karina se fue a pasear con sus viejas amigas mienttras que ariana se levanto para lavar los platos sucios..

-pero tu que haces?

-lavare los platos carinio. Creo que es obio. -sonrie mmietras termia de recojer la mesa-

-no quiero que te esfeurses tu sientate y yo los lavo.

-omar dudo que algo me vaya a pasar por lavar tres platos. Mira dejame lavarlos para tu tranquiidad ayudame guardando.

-buerno pero no te me vayas a cansar mucho luiego steph se cansara

-estas loco omar

este la volveta y la besa teirnamente el beso se vuelve m as intenso aunque ambos nesecitan respitrar solo se separan un poco al verse a los ojos veindo ese deseo omar cargo a ariana y esta enredo sus brazos en el cuello del chico sonriendo se besabamn ya no con ternura ni inocencia ahora con deseo. Omar la recosto en el sofa y con cuidado se acomodo encima de ella sin aplasytarla. La besaba con cuidado como si temiera romperla besaba su cuello condelicadeza comenzo a bajar con cuidado la chica acariciaba el cabello de omaer mientras sus ojos se mantenian cerrados. Habian pasado 25 minutos ahora omar estaba sin camisa solo con sus boxers mientas ariana estaba muy sonrojada ya no tenia el pantalon del pijama solo la pequenia blusa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginacion est sentada en las piernas de omar mientras se besaban con mucha intesidad la puerta se abre haciendo que los dos se queden quietos osn lo que hacen y que la visitante se sonroje toda.

-hubieran... puesto el.. letrerito de "no molestar".. par de calientes

karina sigue su camino hacia su habiatcion mientras que ariana mira a omar con un jesto de molestia en su rostro.

-lo siento entendere si ya no..

-ni creas que te safas cabron! Ya prendiste el boiler ahora te metes a baniar vamos al cuarto y me cargas eh! tengo pereza camianr.

Como si de una orden militar se tratara rapidamente la llevo a su ha biatcon. Ahora la de ambos.. un par de horas desues ariana sale de la habiatcion con una enorme sonrisa la chica viste una falda de color negro que llega a media pierna y una blusa blanca con letras doradas su cabello esta suelto y no lleva sandalias ni ningn tipo de clazado.

-si no supiera lo que hacian ahy nadentro juraria que te drogaste

-si si karina alrato te conpreo tus dulces!

-tambien una malteada -dice como que no quere la cosa aprobechandoe de su ahora cuniada-

de la misma habiatcion sale omar con la misma cara de drogado usando solo el pantalon de la pijama que no er amas que un pantalon cafe a cuadros, ariana al verlo asi con el cabellolo revuelto y su torzo descubierto no pudo evitar comerselo con la mirada, sus hormonas andan muy alborotasa y el castanio no ayuda mucho usando esa vestimenta.

-dejen de verse asi.. yt si le van aseguir vayanse a su habitacion diu..!

-ya te vere un dia ati igual. Omar -lo mira con ojos de cachorro- seguimos amor?

-tu mandas muneca -se acerca aella y la carga llevandola de nuevo a la hbaiatcion.

Karina habia salido a caminar ya que esos ruidos ternarian traumandola de por vida. Estaba en un parqwue de skate veindo como sus am9igas usanban eso para ligar, ella no hacia eso. Por alguan razon no le intersaba.

-puedo sentranme?

-si..

-no te gusta el skate o por qeu no lo haces?

-yo vine con mis amigas y ellas solo veinen a ligar.

-yu no haces lomismo?

-nunca me ah ingtersado eso..

karina por fin levanta la vista viendo a un rubio de ojos azules veindola con una `sonrisa que le parecio de l mas mona. En cuanto al chico se habia acercado a ella para intentar ligarla pero al verla se dio cuenta que no es como las otras, no solo en el fisico; aparte de ser peliroja usa lentes y se viste algo atrevido sin llegar a ser zorra o a verse com una.

-soy naruto cual es tu nombre?

-soy karina.

-encantado.. mira este es mi numero si estas aburrida o neseciatas con quien hablar llamame -sonrie sincero y besa su mejilla pra luego irse ya que lo llamron sus amigos-

en otra parte de la ciudad mas bien a unos metros de la pista de patinaje. Una chica sonrie viendo su vientre que aunque ahora no mostraba mucvho ella sabia que any dentro estanbba su bebe,

-que haces mi amor? -el chico la abraza por la cintura mientras besa su hombro-

-pensando en mi bebe. Es lindo pensar en como sera su carita sus manitas me muero por verla.

-y lo aras mi vida.. solo qe aun falta mucho

-mi amor tranquila el teimpo pasa volando. Pero te propongo algo mientras tanto puedes ayudarme a cuidar a mi hijo... asi vas practicando digo, si tu quieres no se si quieras ami..

-amor vamos por tu bebe.

Ambos sonrien y se besan sonriendo lentamente. La chica se levanto y sonriendo se metio a la ducha al salir usaba un vestido de color cafe con tirantes y un cinturon en su vientre de color azul resaltando su lkindo veintre. Omar se levanta de la cama y entra a la ducha unois minutos despues

estan los dos en el hospital en el consusltorio. Ambos con la mirada seria mienttras que ariana sostiene un pequenio bulto de color alzul en sus brazos.

-entonces.,.,.

-lo lamento pero la seniora rivadeneira murio esta maniana.. por otro lado el pequenio esta en perfectas condiciopnes..

-enteindo.. puedo hare los tramites para el funeral.

Al salir de ahym karina los miravba con una mierada seria sosteniuendo su pequenio sobrio, lo miraba con ternura acariciando su carita.

-apesar de ser hijo de la bruja eres muy lindo.. obiamente los genes ruivadeneira

un joven rubio hiva entradno al hospital buscaba a su madre ya que salio angtes del colegio. Al pasar por ewl pasillo que conuce a la sala de cardiologia su vista se poso en una linda peli-roja con lesntes, le parecio raro verla en un hospital empezo a acercarse a ella pero se detuvco al oir un ptentge llanto al insdtante la chica volrtea viendo el pequenio porta-bebe junt a ella metes las lamos y saca aun pequenio bebito al verla dejo de llorar

-"t..tiene un,,bebe... es su hijo"

no puedo djar de verla cargando al peqeunio, es encadora lo mima mucho. Seguia viendolo empezo a camianr hacia ella cuando un hombre se acerca a ella y ella al verlo sonrie parandose con el bebe en manos.

-donde esta mi bebe! -sonrie y toma al bebe cargandolo-

"oh [popr dios ese hombre ese maldito es el padre de su hijo."

segui veindo obsefvo como una peliroja se acerca a ellos y el hoombre la mira y sonrie besandola en los labios para luego sotener al peqeunio vioendolo con ternura.

"sera su madre? Se ve muy joven opara tener una hija de su edad! No se.. creo que devo hablar con ella."

mientas tanto karina, omar y arina junto con el bebe ya estaban en el departamento terminando de empacar ya que ahora con el bebe no habia suficiente espacio. Ariana estaba sentada estilo indio en es sofa usando su pijama minetras sonrie cargando a el pequenio bebe el cual la miraba atento.

-ariana como van a llamr a mi sobrino?

-no lo se, creo que eso deve decidirlo omar.

-bueno..

-mi amor!, ven corazon

-dime amor que pasa?

-dice karina que como quieres llamar a este angelito -dice mientras besa su frente-

-asi, angel -sonrie sincero-

-por que angel?

-angel es un lindo no,bre o no ariana..

-lo se. y no podria estar mas feliz con el nombre -sonrie-

karina habia salido de la escuela seguia caminando mientras escuchaba musica en su celular. Seguia veindo de lo mas tranquila penasando en como haia cambiado su vida en los ultimos anios. Sintio que alguien la jalaba del brazo al ver quien eera se sonrojo toda.

-hola karina, espero no haverte asuatado.

-hola naruto, me sorprende verte aqui.

-es que te estaba buscaqndo tengo algo preguntarte.

-pues si quieres vamos por un helado aqui a la vuelta y te conetsto todo lo que quieras.

-me parece bien -sonrei-

-esta bien solo le avisare a ariana que llegare un poco mas tarde.

-ariana es tu hermana? Tu madre? o..

-jajaj no! Es mi cuniada. Ella recien empezo una relacion con mi hermano. Aunque ya se querian desde antes

unos minutos despues los dos estaban comiendo un rico helado meintras que seguian conversando.

-oye ayer fui al hospitak centarl ahy trabaja mi madre y te vi ahy con un bebe... el es.. tu..

-no! Es mi sobrino..

-pero dices que apenas empezaron una relacion.,

-no es hijo de ariana, veras mi hermano estaba casado pero recien enviudo cuando mi sobrino nacio. Ellos se querian por eso no vieron mal el empezar su relacion.

-crei que era tu hijo.. te vez muy mona de mami

-karina sesonroja toda- no creo que eso sea cierto

-bueno jaja creo que devo llevarte a tu casa es algo tarde.

-ya es tarde oh por dios si omar llega y no ve seme va armar podrias..

-claro vamos.

Se ve un gran departamento una peliroja que cocina de lo mas tranquila mientras que a un par de metros de ella esta un cunita donde el pequenio angel duerme tranquilamente. La puerta se abre entrando por ella un apuesto castanio.

-estoy en casa!, ariana, karina..

-mi amor que bueno que llegas te prepare tu favorito n.n

-donde esta karina?

La chica no lo deja termianr o mas bien averiguar kla repuesta de su pregunta ya que lo besa intensmente este le corresponde de la misma manera cargandola sentandola en la mesa mientras comienza a bear su cuello mientras acaricia sus piernas de manera lenta.

-mi amor.. se que me estas.. distrayendo.. -sigue acaruiciando su blusa hasta sacarla antes de eso apaga la estufa- pero no puedoe evitarlo.. eres,, ahh

luego de unos minutos mas la chica se movia de manera lenta mientras que el chico la cargaba meintras ambos movian sus caderas. La puerta se abre y karina y naruto oyen unos ruidos en la cocina naruto se acerca y mior apor la peqeunia ventana y se sonroja todo y toma la mano de karina llevandola a la sala.

-creo que estan algo ocupados..

-es increible no pueden besarse sin que terminen en la cama.. son unos calientes

-no se lo increible que le ven a eso.

-ni yo.

-karina creo que es muy pronto pero.. me ngustas.,.

-tu tambien me gustas

ambos se sonrojan todos, naruto se acerca a ella y ambos cierran los ojos sus labiso se roazan lenvemnet haciendolos a ambos snetir un escalofrio se bearon al ser el primer beso de ambos er algo torpe pero rapidamnet agarraron el ritmo seguina besandose tiernamente.. al separase los dos se miran a los ojos sus frentes estanb pegadas.

-ariana.. quiero que seas mi novia.. tu quieres?

-si quiero ser tu novia naruto -sonrie y se besan lentamente-

justo en el momento en el que se estan besando la peurta s eabre mostrando a un omar muy sonrojado con una cara de completa satisfaccion no lleva su camiseta. Su cara de felicidad es cambiada por una de furia al vver as u pequenia hermana siendpo besada por un ti[ de no sabe noi quien es.

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO KARINA ALEJANDRA RIVADENEIRA!

ambos chicos al oir esa voz se separaron y calleron al suelo. Al instante una pel;iroja con la ropa desacomodada sale de la cocina con un infante en us brazos el ccual llora a todo pulmon.

-omar deja de gritar asustas al ninio... o.o y este quien es y que hace c1on karina en el suelo.

-se estaban besando mujer! este pervertidor de hermanitas estaba comiendose a mi tierna e inocente hermana

-disculpe pero no soy ningun pervertido. Mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki tengo 17 anios y recien llege de tokio con mis padres. Mi padre mimato uzumaki es duenio de la conpamnia constructora uzumaki. Mi madre es disenaiodara de ropa. Hace unos dias conoci a karina y me oarece una chica de lo mas mona y muyu dulce. Nunca eh tenido novia por que ninguna chica me llamo la atencion pero karina es hermosa y muy dulce. Quisiera pedirles su consentimiento para que karina sea mi novia.

-mira naruto, en esta vida muy pocas personas son inportantes para mi. ;la primera es mi ariana seguidos de karina y mi hijo. Proximanete esteph -dice acariciando el vientre de ariana- por lo que los cuido con mivoida.. -0dice serio- en mi opinion es muy pronto para que sean una pareja. Pero respeto las decsiones de karina si ella te acepta eres vienbenido pero eso no quiere decir que no te tendre vigilado. Con que vea una lagrima en el rostro de mi hermanita te mato.

-nunca la lastimaria. 1

-omar. Si asi te pones con karina no me imaghino conmigo o ocn estephanie.

Karina sonrio y naruto al verla la abrazo y beso si frente con ternura. Ariana sonrio levemente esos dos le recordana a ella y a angel.

HACIENDO PLANES A FUTURO!

Habian pasado cuatro meses desde entonces. Ariana ya contaba con ocho meses de embarazo, por lo cual omar ya estaba paranoico con eso del bebe. Cada que lo llamaba creia que ya naceria el bebe. Apesar de no ser su hija la queria como tal. La casa nueva que habian conprado era mucho mas grande. El pequenio angel tenia su habiatcion y la bebe tendira la suya. Obiamente omar y ariana conpartian habiatcon y aun asi quedaba una habiatcion libre. Omar ya le habia propuesto matrimonio a ariana, se casarian solo unos meses despues de que naciera la bebe.

Naruto y karina aun estaban en su relacion, naruto tratyaba con mucho carinio y respecto. Motivo por el cual omar habia empezado a llevarse mejor con el al ver que hiva enserio con su hermana. Se dio cuenta de esto cuando un dia sin que lo esperraran naruto llego con la invitacion para que conocieran alos padre del uzumaki. Esa misma noche estaban ya en la mansion uzumaki. La cena fue algo agradable. Los padre de naruto eran muy amables apesar de poseeer un gran fortuna eran personas umildes y amables.

Recien habian llegado a la mansion de los uzumaki. Los recibio una mujer muy amable al pasar al recibidor un joven rubio bueno no tan joven pero en su mirada se veia diversion era identico a naruto pero con facciones mas maduras. Alado suyo habia una mujer deslgada de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes. Enmiedio de ellos estaba naruto que sonreia.

-yo soy mimato uzumaki, ella es mi esposa kushina es un placer conocerlos.

-un placer tenernos en nuestra casa -dice kushina sonriendo-

-encantado, mi nombre es omar rivadeneria como saben mi hermana es la novia de naruto.

-mucho gusto soy karina -sonrie sonrojada-

-ella es mi prometida, ariana

-esta embarazada.. -kushina no deja de ver el enorme vientre de ariana y mas notando que omar sosteine un pequenio de unos 3 meses- y ese bebe es.. peuqenio

-vera el es mi hijo, angel es hijo de mi primer matrimonio.

-oh claro.

-mucho gusto conocerlos.

Luego de las presentacuiones hablaron por un buen rato y al final todos estaban contentos con los rsultados obtenidos.. un poco despues de la cena. Karina insistio en cargar a angel y naruto la miraba maravillado. El seguia insistiendo que se veia de lo mas tierna de mama.

-a que se ve re linda como mami *-*

-preciosa pero ni sete ocurra tocarla para que tengan un propio -mimato y omar lo miraban de forma amenazannte el rubio no queria que su hijo lo hiciera abuelo sienmo tan joven.

-yo solo decia..-sonrie nerviso al igual que karina-

-mimato! Dejalos si mi narutin quiere hacerme abuela \por mi esta bien me muero por ver los bebes tan bellos que tendran -kushina sonrie soniadora-

-mujer! naruto solo tiene 17 y karina solo 16

-mimato yo tuve a narutp a los 15 y si mas no recuerdo tu tenias 16 asi que eso no e s pretexto. Sean libres de amarse por los bebes no se preocupen yo los cuidare -kushina sonrei-

omar solo miraba a su hermana y cuniado con advertencia. Solo un rato despue sya estaban todos en su respectiva habiatcion. Karina seguia con su computadora chatiando con su amado naruto. Ariana y omar estaban en su habiatcion, omar estaba recargado en la cabecera mientras que ariana estaba recargada en el pecho de omar mientras que este le acariciaba el vientre mientras le besaba el cuello a su prometida.

-viste las miradas que se hechaban naruto y karina..

-lo se.. eran de complicidad. Se que ya no es una bebe. Pero aun es muy chica para eso.

-amor, por mas que trates de evitarlo ella crecera. Si quieres hablo con ella. Asi siquiera se cuidan,

-te agradeceria mucho si hicieras eso. Se que yo no puedo.

-maniana hablare con el.

Ariana cerro los ojos tratando de descanzar pero una fuerte punzada e el vientr bajo sin poder evitalo solto un grito de dolor

-que paso ariana

-ahoras I ya es hora lleaaaaaa... lllevame al hospital

-oh dios! -se levanta y saca la maleta que ya tenian lista rapido fue a la habiatcion de karina

-karina ariana ya tendra al bb llama a la vecina para qie venga a hacerte conpania y cuidar a negle

-ok ya voy

a las 4am el doctor sale del quierofano.

-familaires de ariana de rivadeneira

-yo soy su prometoido como esta ella y mi hijo

-la seniorita esta casnada como es de suponer pero esta bien. La bebe nacio algo baja de peso por lo qque estara en la incubadora unos dias bajo observacion pero fuera de eso todo esta bie. Felicidades es una ninia hermosa.

-como que es mi hija./-se oye una voz muy concida para omar-

-solo unos meses y ya te sientes su esposo y el padre de mi hija ja

-tu las dejaste por estar con otra. Ya no son una pareja ella me ama ami. Y esa bb es mi hija yo me eh preocupado por ella.

-jaj y por eso ya es tuya? Te recuerdo como se hacen l,os bebes? Ella lo tiene muy claro ya que es una fiera en la cama.. por e..

-callate idiota. Nunca se deve contar esas cosas en publico.

-encidia por que seguro contigo ni deja que la toques.

-nop, ella es la que lo toca si vieras parecen perros en celo -dice una pequenia voz detrsa de mike este al verla se enfuerece y se va cjunti con camila-

-que haces aqui.

-le pedi a naruto que fuera por nosotros.. -atras de ella parece naruto caraghndo a angel-

-kyaaa! se ve tan mono cargando un bebe

-ahora tu! Ssacte esas ideas de la cabeza mocosa -la mira enojado-

-comom estan la seniora ariana y la bebita/ -pregunmta respetuoso naruto-

-estan bien las dos, grcias. Y solo dile ariana aunque no quirea ya eres parte de la familia.

Ese mismo dia a las 3 de la tarde salieron todos camino a su hogar llevando consigo a una pequebia bebita castania.

-mi esteph *_* mi cosita mira su carita sus manitas...-la bebe bosteza- kyaa es tan mona

-jejeje amor

-por que la risa?

-es que aunque ensucie el panial cres que es muy mona,

-esque lo es. -sonrie acariciando su carita.

Ya se habian instalado en su casa la pequenia bebe ahora dormia mientras que su madre veia un poco de tv estando la bb recostda en su pecho, se acomodo e la cama recostadnola. La puerta se abre y por ella entra karina sosteninado a angel que no deja de llorar. Ella rapidamnte se acerca y sostiene al bebe dandole muchos besos en su carita.

-crei que cuando estuvieras con tu hija ya no querrias estar con angel.

-aunque angel no lleve mi sangre pero durante este teimpo lo eh cuidado y amado como mio. Lo adoro ademas qeu el que tenga a mi bbita no dejare soloa angel -spmreie- mira quiero que hablemos

-supongo que omar te lo pidio.

-si. Mira aunq el me lo haiga pedido lo que tu me digas no se lo dire a el.

-esteinddo

-mira, se que amas a naruto pero..

-no eh tenido relaciones con el. -la mira seria.-

-esta bien nena. Pero dime el y yo an estado apunto dew,...

-etto.. yo,, hace un par de dias en mi habiatcion veiamo un pelicula y empezamos aa besarnos solo nos detuvimos por que escuchamos la puerta fue cuanado llegaste tu.. un par de ocaciones el siguio intentandlo pero siempre alguien nos interrummpe. Nunca lo hemos hablado seriamente pero tengo miedo..

-si quierees, ouedo darte unos consejos y llevarte con un ginecologo para que te aconseje.

-aconsejar sobre que?

-sobre que metodo anticonceptivo es mejor para ti. Que te explique y revise para ver que todo esta bien con tu cuerpo.

-pero no quiero que un hombre me revise

-sera una doctora la que te revise. Tu dime si estas deacuerdo y en unos dias te hago la cita

-estoy algo ne4rviosa pero si y gracias -se acercxa y la abraza- me alegro de que estes aqui no se que aria sin ti. Eres com la madre que perdi cuando era muiyu peqeunia.

-kari.. como es que ..

-la verdad yo solo se que ella y papa salieron y ya no volvieron. Mi hermano estuvo meses en el hospitak y desde entonces estamos solos el me tiene ami y yo a el

-lo siento.

-esta bien. Creo que deves hacer la cita y tu me dices cuando.

-pero porfavor no vayas a hacerlo sin antes haver hido me lo prometes?

-esta bien psonrie-

karina habia salido con naruto habian hidoa camianr al parque, ahoa estaban recargados en un arbol los dos sonreian mientras que naruto tenia sus manos en el plano vientre de karina la cual tenia los ojos cerrados descanzando.

-mi amor; quiero tener un bebita contigo.

-naruto-kun no se si escuche biemn.

-oiste bien mi amor. Quiero una bebe. Al ver a tu sobrinita me dieron ganas de ver a una bebita con mis ojos y con tu cabello con con mi cabello y tus ojos -sonrie- seria lindo no?

-devo admitir que un bebe con tus ojos seria de lo mas bello. Pero no cress que somos muy jovenes?

-amor tu oiste a mis padres..

-amor tus padres son millonarios. Yo no temngo dinero ni..

-kari mi amor. Si tu tuvieras un hijo mio en tu vientre o en tus brazos ya que no siemrpe estara ahy, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que yo no te dejaria sola. Me casaria contigo -sonrie y besa sus labios lentamente-

-igual creo que es muy pronto. Ademas aun ni hemos... emmm ettoo yo know/ -se sonroja naruto entendideno de que habla se sonroja tambien-

-lo se pero por eso no hay prisa o si amor?

-ariana piensa que si por eso me llevara con una doctora apara que me ensenie a cuidarme..

-eso si es algo bueno. Creo que deveriamos esperar y cuando ambos estemso listos

-por eso te amo por ser tan comprensivo -se voltrea y lo besa lentamente- sabes que te amo?

-y sabes que yo mas?

Hace solo un par de meses que habia pasado todo eso. Omar y ariana recein se habian hido a pasear claro dsifrutando ed su luna de miel. Habian dejado a estephabnie en la casa de naruto donde se estaban quedando karina y angel ya que kushina sugirio que ella podria cuidar a los ninios. Naruto y karina seguian con su relacion cada dia parecian mas una pareja ya que discutian pero se arreglaban. Ellos eran los que cudiaban a los ninios. Mimato les asigno esa tarea para que pensaran un poco sobre tener hijos a tan temprana edad pero parece que le salio alreves ya que ellos estaban encandos con los bebes. Los ninios no lloraban cuanod estaban con ellos y nunca se portaban mal por lo que ambos aquerian un bb.

Mientras que con omar y ariana ellos estaban en la hermosa ciudad de alemnania, los dos disfrutando uno del otro. Paseando por todos y cada uno de los castillos de alemania.

-son increibles.

-lo se, desde peqeunia eh querido venir y esto es increible.

-tu lo eres mas. Eres perfecta -sonrie y la besa lentamente-

mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo. Una pareja estaba en su habiatcion. El tipo terminavba de vestirse mientrsa la chica lo miraba con los ojos rojos y llorosos aun.

-crei que me amabas..

-NUNCA tew ame ni amaria a nadie como tu ewres una facil

-y ella ahora esta casada asi que mas te vale tratarme bien y no dejar..

-nunca lo are entiendes! Y ella estara conmigo lo quiera o no. ella y mi hija estarn de nuevo conmigo no me busques y no insistas con eso del bodoque.

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS!

Habian pasado solamente dos meses. Justo ese dia volverian ommar y ariana de su sido unos meses muy buenos ariana y omar estaban de lo mas contentos. En cuanto llegaron a la casa notaron que no habia nadie. Asi que siguieron su cmaino habia la casa de los uzumaki. Al entrar kusgima fue las que les abrio.

-ariana, omar pero que bien se ven,. Pasen

-kushima de nuevo gracias por cuidar a mis hijos y akarina.

-fue un placer aunque de los bebes devo admitir que no hice nada karina y naruto los cuidaron estan encantados dicen que estan practicnado

-no se les quita esa idea de la cabeza, y ahora menos... -lo ultimo lo susura kushina-

siguieron a kushina hasta el jardin donde los bebes estaban en la alberca el peqeunio angel que ya contaba con 7 meses de edad estaba en un pequenio flotados mientras que naruto sostenia a esteph mojando sus piernitas y carita la cual sonreia haciednola ver de lo mas adorable. El rubio la sotenia y balbuceaba coasa que no alcanzaban a escuhar. Mientras que en la orilla estaba karina en traje de banio mientras veia al rubio.

-karina; arina y omar volvieron...

karina se levanta y omar la observa detenuidamente para luego pasar su mirada hacia el rubio en el agua el cual palidecio, el rubio con cuidao y ayuda de kushima salio del agua y ahora kushima sostenia a estephabnie

-me..alegra que volvieran-dice karina con la mirada baja-

-sabia que no era buena idea perm,itir que se quedaran en casa de este pervertidor de hermanitas

-senior fue algo que no esperabamos

-NO ME VENGAN CON ESO! TENIAN MESES CON ESO Y AHORA VUELKVO Y MI HERMANA ESTA EMBARAZADA! ERES UN..

-omar! Si estoy emabrazda es por que los dos lo planeamos.

-tu ni hables recoje tus cosas nos vamos y no veras de nuev a este vago.

-OMAR! No le permito que hable asi de mi hijo. Mi hijo quiere casarse con karina

-por supuesto que se casaran..

-ariana tu no..

-omar mi amor, tu eres inocente y no..

-mira omar ellos se aman deja que se casen

-lo pensare ahora toma las cosas de los ninios y vamonos..

-reocjere mis..

-no kjarina, tu te quedas aqui despues de todo esta sera tu casa no.. -omar la mira serio y toma a nagel saliendo de ahy-

Karina bajo la mirada y empezo a llorar naruto solo la abrazo mientras kushima lo miraba.

-no esperaba que se pusiera feliz.. pero tampoco crei que se portaria asi

-m..mi hermano.. siemrpe fue..c..eloso y enojon.. pero..nunca.. conmigo

-mi amor..-naruto levanta su mirada- sabiamos que no serioa facil..

-lo se.. esque el.. me queruia que termianra una carrera, casarme, y ya luego tenre hijo..

-amor aras todo eso solo.. en diferente orden.. -intenta sonreir- vamos por helado sabes que nuesta bebita es muy antojada y le guta eso

-ahora que lo dices la beba quiere helado -sonrei de lado y lo besa-

mientras tanto omar y ariana habian llegado a su casa, ariana habia acostado a los ninios y se acerco a donde estaba omar viendolo toamr whisky.

-omar.. amor..

-siempre espere que ella tuviera una buena vida, que fuera a la universidad, que saliera con alguien se concoieran, se casaran y algn dia tuvieran un hijo o dos. Pero no haci.. -baja la mirada y bebe su whisky- no quiero... no espeor..

-amor, ella esta enamorada y naruto la quiere creo que devrias aceptarlo

-no quiero.. ese ninio es muy raro

-aunque por otro lado tenddre una sobrinita.,.

Se feron a dormir ya estando mas tranquilos. A la manian siguiente todo vilvio a como estaba antes de la boda. Omar se fue a su trabajo y ariana saliio a su nuevo trabajo, ahora estaba en un hospital psiquiatrico. Estaria tratando con adolecentes. Algo dificil ya que ella practicamnte no fu eu una devido a lo que sucedio en su adolecencia paso la mayor parte del tiempol estudiando en casa no conocia nada pero deci hacerlo.

Sali rapido hacia la clinica hoy seria mis primer dia como psicologa en esa gran clinica. Entre y todos me veian muy raro ya estando en el que seria mi consultorio empeze a revisar los expdientes. Encontro uno de llamo me attecion.

"christofer drew"

16 anios masculino

sufrio un accidente que lodejo sin familia,amigos y novia.

Tiene personalidad agresiva y sufre de transtorno bipolar.

Termne de leer el expediente ese joven devio ser duro lo que paso. Creo que sera dificvil tratar con el. Seguia viendo su expedeinte cuanmdo suena el tekefono avisandome que mi paciente llego dejo el expendiente a un lado y le digo que lo deje pasar.

Entra al consultorio un joven de unos 17 anios cuando mucho usaba unos jeans desasgatados y una sudadera negra tenia varios percings tenia una mirada altarena.

-mmh.. busco a la doctora rivadeira..

-soy yo pasa sientaete

-enserio. Tu eres muy joven oara ser doctora y mas una psicologa

-termine antes la carrera pero ven sientate o estas mas comodo ahy

-estoiy bien aqui...supongo que querra que le cuente lo que paso.

-si es lo que quieres esta bien. Si no podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa que tu quieras

-quiero que me hables de ti.

-pero quien deve hablar eres tu.

-pero devo confiar en ti.

-esta bien christofer

-solo dime chriss -sonrie- puedo decirte ariana?

-claro. Dime que quieres saber

-no se. empezemos por tu edad

-bueno tengo 22 anios. Estudie psicologia. Me case hace tres meses. Tengo dos hijos uno de 8 meses y una nena de 4. se llaman..

-comom esta eso?

-el ninio es hijo de mi esposo, la ninia es hija mia pero no de el.

-oh. Perdona puedes continuar/

-claro. Mi hijo se llama angel como mi ex -sonrie de lado=-

-su esposo le puso asi sabienddo eso?

-el sabe lo que senti por el y lo entiende.

-que raro.. pero bueno,..

-ahora ceuntame de ti.

-bueno comom sabes minombre es christofer tengo 17 anios.. estaba estudiando la [preparatoria y ahora no tengo nada ni a nadie...

-chriss no tienes nada mas que decirme..

-no.,.

-y que hobies tienes?

-me gusta tocar la guitarra, el piano y cantar

-me gustaria escuahrte cantar.

-algun dia.

-tienes novia?

-la tenia.. por mi culpa ella... -se levanta y mira por la ventana- ella ya no esta..

-quieres habalr sobre eso?

-si.. hace...unod meses mi novia y yo salimos en mi motocileta hivamos a una cabania alas afueras de la ciudad ahy era nuesro refugio. Pero cuando ivamos un carro se avento ecnima de nosotros yo no alcanze a raccionar el carro se fue al barranco y mi novia se fue con ellos.. ella me solto.. yo corri a tratar de salvarla pero/...-se detienen y baja la mirada, ariana se para y va y lo abrazandolo feurtemnete el correspondesintiendose biem sigui abrazandola-ya no quiwero hablar..

christofer se seapro de ella un poco al verla se acercaron ambos y sus labios se rozaron lentamente.

Pov christian

aunque no queria mi tia me obligo a ir al loquero. Al llegar a hy me encuntro con que mi psicologa es una chica solo unos anios mayor que yo. Ella me inspira confainzan asi que empiezo a contarle clo que paso con mariana pero no puedo con mas. Recordad a mi mariana rompip en llanto. Ella me abeazo yle correpsondi, era lindo y reconfortante estar con ella al seoarame de ella. Miro a sus ojso son tan bellos y profundos.. me acerque a ella un poco pero.. nos besamos.. sus labios son tan suaves.. tan..

-perdomae christodfer no devi.. es'

-perdoneme ariana no.. lo siento..

chtistofer tomo sus cosas y salio de ahy dejando a ariana con la mirada baja y sin saber qeu hacer o decir.. su secretaria entra veindola.

-esta todo bien senora? El joven drew salio antes de que su teimpo termianra..

-si.. solo.. no se sintio listo para hablar..

-seniora su cuaniada vino a verla

-hasla pasar.

Solo unos minutos despues entra karina aconpaniada de naruto.

-que tal cuniz

-hoal karina, narut que tak estan

-bien. Pero popr qeu estass tan palida? Que paso?

-nada grae., solo algo de estres por el trabajo, pero que hacen aqui.

-creo que quiero qeu nos digas que piensa mi hermanito sobre mi bebe,

-esta algo moesto pero creo que lo acepytara pero por si las dudad no dejaria qu naruto sele acerque mucho -rie un poco-

mientras tanto christodfer salio del consultorio, el ver a esa chica con su novio le recordo a su novia.. la cual ya no esta. Siguio su camino hasta llegar a la casa de su tio. Al entrar ahy estaba su tio con esa mirada altanera de siempre, caracteistica de la famila drew.

-como te fue con tu loquera jajajja

-no creo que te inporte -segui mi camino-

-teines razon me vale si sigues vivo o no pero trate de hacerte sentir bien -rie obiamente borracho de nuevo-

christofer subio hasta su habiatcion y se recosto solo escuchando musica empezo a pensar de nuevo en mariana en lo que vivieron. Tomo su ciaderno y empezo a escrinbir meintras tocaba.

"solo queda oscuridad donde antes habia luz

solo quedan los recuedos de donde tu ya no estas

no se como seguir si tu ya no estas aqui

me siento morir al ver que ya nunca mas te vere"

"una nueva luz entra en mi vida,ella iluminara mis dias

solo ella es caoaz de hacerme sonreir

solo ella se llevo el dolor dejando amor en su lugar

no me puedes dejar!"

"solo a tu lado me siento en paz

siento que me muero cuando tu te vas

no me dejes aqui, llevame junto ati

solo a tu lado quiero estar"

"solo queda oscuridad donde antes habia luz

solo quedan los recuedos de donde tu ya no estas

no se como seguir si tu ya no estas aqui

me siento morir al ver que ya nunca mas te vere"

chirtofer miro el papel en el cual recien habia dejado. De donde salio eso? Hace meses que no tenia inspiracion ademas de que esto no era muy bueno pero era profundo. Obiamente la oscuridad de la que habla es mariana por qeu ella dejo solo oscruidad pero y esa luz? De donde llego la nueva luz. Christofer siguio un rato mas pensando cuando su celular sono.

*lllamada((

-buenas tardes llamamos de la clinica psiquiatrica busco al joven christofer drew

-el habla que sucede?

-solo queriamos corroboarar si vendraa su cita la proxima semana.

-mmh si ahy estare. Disuclpe podria darme el numero del movil de la doctora rivadeneira ella me dijo que se lo pidiera a usted pero sali con prisa y lo olvide

-claro ahora se lo paso tiene donde anotar?

-si digame

-el numero es ********

-muchas gracias

-que tenga un buen dia.

**fin de llamada*

mientras tanto ariana recien habia llegado a su casa ahora estaba recostada en la cama con el pequenio angel jugando con sus collares meintras balbuceaba cosas que no entenda. Mietras que estephanie tomaba su biberon mirandoi atenta a su mami, ella los vigilaba mientras descanzaba un poco.

-mamii -angel mueve sus manitas llamado su atencion-ila.. -le muestra un dije de corazon y se lo da para luego recargarse jutno a ella-elo muso

-yo te amo angel -sonrie t besa la fnete de su pequenio-

un par de horas mas tarde lso tres se enocntrabanm completamente dormidos. Ariana enmedio de la cama uno de los ninios a cada lado suyo mintras que unos barrotes como de cuna estan arriba los habian mandado instslar para momentos como esos o cuando dejan a los ninios solos en la cama. Omar llega asu casa notando que no hay ni comida hecha y la casa esta algo mas sucia que como la dejaron al subir ala habiatcion se encuetra con su esposa durmiendo jutno con sus hijos. Con cuidado se recosto junto a ellos cargando a la pequenia estephanie la cual solo abre sus ojitos al verlo cuelve a cerrarlos tratando de dormir de nuevo. Esa ninia es una floja.

Apenas hace unos minutos se habia quedado dromido cuando el celular de ariana coienza a sonar con insistencica el lo toma y al ver que no es un numero registrado lo toma y sale a la sala a contestar.

***llamada**

-ariana perdona que te moelste pero quisiera verte se puede maniana?-nadie conetsta- ariana?

-ella esta ocupada quien la busca?

-soy christofer soy un paciente suyo. Quien habla

-omar rivadeneira su esposo. Yo le dire que la llamaste

-gracias.

**fin de llamda**

pov omar

por que ese ninio anda llamandola. Por que tiene la confiianzita de decirle ariana y no doctora o senioria..?... por qeu le dio su numero a ese ninio. No puedo estar celoso. Digo el es un ninio y ella es una mujer profecionista recien casada. Me ama. Tenemos dos hijos.. bueno algo asi.. ella no meenganiarai...a..

-sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el llanto de un infante omar voltea viendo como angel desperto y intenta despertar a su madre.

-no hagas eso angel -se levanta y lo toma en brazos llevandoselo a su habiatcion-

ariana desperto un pard e horas despues al ver a su hija duermiendo se levanto por un badso de aua viendo a omar con angel ambos en la sala.

-por qeu no me despretaste cuando llegaste.. -se acerca y lo besa lentamente pero con pasion el le corresponde de la misma forma-

-te veias muy mona durmiendo. Ademas que se nota que estabas cansada preferi dejarte descanzar.

-tan lindo tu -se sienta en sus piernas y lo besa d ela misma forma-

-quien es christofer y por que tiene tu numero de celular.

-es un paceinte que recien me pasaron hoy. Y mi numero no se como lo podria tener yo no se lo di.

-pues lo tiene y te llamo y quiere verte maniana. -comente serio-

-omar estas celoso? -rie-

-no tengo por que estar celoso de un ninio.

-quitale lo de ninio. No trines n=motivos paraestar celoso. Por que estamos recien casados. Por que eres el padre de mis hijos y lo mas inportante de todo.. -hace una pausa y hace que la mire a los ojos-TE AMO

omar no dice nada solo se levanta llevandose a angel con el ariana lo mira incredula nunca se habiann molestado tanto solo por una llamda. Se receusta cerradno los ojos empieza a sentir un peso extra. Sinete unas manos recorrer suss piernas y una adentrarse en su falada al abrir los ojos se encirytra con los ojos color miel de su esposo sonrie y lo besa dejandose acariciar.

-crei que estabas moelsto.. -logra decir entre caricias y besos-

-solo un poco pero se que -la besa- no me traicionariass nunca -baja por su cuello a la mente dxe ariana viene aquiel beso que le dio a christofer-

"sooy una maldita" fue el pensmiento de ariana pero no podia penar claro las caricias de omar eran demassiado placenteras asi que mejor se dejo llevar. Ya luego pensaria en su traicion.

Habian pasado tres meses y medio. En este tiempo. No habian habiado muchos cambios. Naruto y karina se habiann casado, ahora karina contaba con cinco meses y medio de embarazo tendria unas gemelas por lo que todos estaban ansiosos por que llegaran. Con omar y su trabajo todfo estaba bien lo habian vuelto socio de la constructora ademas que ahora estaba muhy feliz. Seria padre. Ariana contaba con tres meses de embvarazo/.

Esa maniana ariana se levanti muy aflojerada desde que se embarazo todod le dava pereza incluso estar con omar le pareci algo aburrido. Preferia estar en el trabajo o esatr en la calle.

Esa maniana se ducho y se puso un bluson de color azul con unos mallones de color negro su cabello suelto y sus lesntes al llegar al trabajo su asistente la recibio pasandole la lista d elos penidentes para ese dia sonrio al ver que el priner oaceinte del dia era christofer. Hacia dos meses y medio que se habia hido y hoy volveria a su terapia. Solo fue por algo de comer y volvio a su consultorio.

-doctora su paceinte de las 7;30 lllego

-bien haslo pasar

la puerta se abre dejando ver a un christofer mas atgracivo. Su rostro no cambio mucoo exepto por uans perforacion el sonrio al verla sonrio y se acerco a ella al acercarse mas noto su vientre que ahora estaba abultado

-estas hermosa.. y estas...

-si..

-cuanto tienes?

Christo fer sonrie y acaricia su vientre levemente. Ariana sintio una calidez en su pecho al sentir la caricia de el.

-tengo tres meses, estoy feliz con eso

-me alegra. Tu esposo dev e estar feliz.

-sabes quiero conarte algo

-como tu psicologa o como amiga?

-ambas.

-beuno dime

-si vez el viaje que hice? -ella asintio- pues fue para ver a alguien qeu me mando un extranio correo. Resulta que tengo un medio hermano

'-enserio? Pero por qeu no sabias de el.

-mi padre me lo ocultop pero andrew podria tener mi custodia y asi no tendria que estar con mi tio

-andrew eh./ y que onda con el donde vive a que se dedica

-el es psicologo com tu! Tiene 27 anios le usta la musica pero su madre no le permitio estudiar eso asi q solo la pracitca com hobbie.

-Y donde esta el?

-el vino a verme peliara por mi custodia y nos iremos en unos dias.

-pero a donde?

-chriss guarda silencio-a japon...

-japon es..

-muy lejos..

-pero es muy raro.. por que quiero irme pero quiero quedarme

-creo que es lo mejor.

-lo dices como mi amiga o como mi psicologa?

Christofer solo la mirada algo seria sin saber que decirr. Unos minutos despues.

Minetras tamnto que omar habia estado en su oficina seguia trabajando de lo mas tarqnuilo. Su nueva asistente entro a la habiytacionuna rubia de ojos verdes usaba un traje muy escotado. Aunque omar amara a arina no [podia dejar de mirar el cuerpo de su asisatnte.

-senior rivadeneira su hermana lo busca

-g..gracias yulli

-entra karina ahora trae un vestido de color rosa pastel con un escote sencillo cubierto con un sueter blanco su acabello lo lleva suelto se ve de lo mas tierna por la barriga que tiene su hermano al verla se levanta y va y la abraza-

-karina cuanto sin verte como te sientes?

-bien pero mis bebas se mueven mucho! Parecen locas -sonrie de lado mientras se sienta con cuidado en el sofa- noaguanto quiero que y nascan

-mmh y coimo esta el idiota.. digo naruto

-deja de decirle asi! Es mi marido. Y el esta bien igual o mas anasioso que tyo. Ahora el esta de viaje en japon con mimato.

-que hace cxoxn el?

-le esta enseniadno como maejar los negocios dice que ahora deve aprender. Yo estoy estudiando disenio de moda y artes

-bueno. Despues de todo es tu vida.

-como esta ariana y los babys ya no van a mi casa ya los extranio.

-es que desde que se embarazo esta muy odiosa conmigo. Muy apenas me deja.. que tengamos intimidad. Ademas que me corrio de la habiatcion y me mando a dormir a la habiatcion de huespedes.

-es por las hormonas. Mi doctora me dijo que las ormonas se ponen como locas y se portan asi. Yo oncluso deje sin relaciones a naruto los primeros cinco meses hasta hace unas semanass ya noso...

-calla no quiero saber lo que hacen que apenas me voy reponiendo del coraje. Sabes no se si quiero seguir con ella..

-no estaras pensando en divorciarte

-no! Pero quiero estar lejos de ella un tmepo.

-piensa bien las cosas antes de decirle algo. Oye no te molesta si voy por los bebes? Quiero verlos son una lindura.

-claro ve. Le avisare a rosiio la nana que ted eje llevartelos o prefeires quedarte ahy en al casa?

-creo que me quedare ahy o te moelsta? Kushima salio a cancun y no me quizo llevar asi que la casa esta sola.

-claro que no kari tu ve y te dicves a rosio que te acomode en una avitacion.,

-gracias y peinsa lo que te dije antes de decirle algo.

En un parque de patinaje se ve a una peliroja que sonrie mientras que un rubio corre tras de ella.. a

-jaja gane

-no puedo creer que me ganes iendo que tioenes esa panzota -rie- como es que puedes correr

-para qeu veas que eso no es inpedimento para mi

ambos estaban sonreido fuerona comer helado cerca de ahy y estabn sentados en el piso

-aun no entiedno como esto me ayudara con mi terapia

-esto es tu graducaion. Estamos festejando que dejasyte atras tu depreciom

-pero eso que quiere decir

-eso significa que ahora puedes continuar con tu vida. Cuando vayas con adrew podras no se seguir con tu vida con tu hermano y

-no quiero irme

-deves hacerlo

-no quiero dejarte aqui yo te amo

ariana se queda en silencio sin atreverse a volatar averlo solo le levanto con cuidado y se fue ci]=orriendo mientras que christofer solo la miraba mientras que se hiva.

Pov chistofer

por fin me atrevi a decirle a ariana lo que sinto por ella. Si la amo. Me enamore de ella desde la priemra vez que la vi sus bellos ojos, su carita de angel. Aunque se mayor que yo la amo. Es mi angel ella me ayudo a olvidar a mi mariana pero no quiero olvidarla es mi amor imposible. Es casada y ahora esta embarazada. Es imposible que ella me corresponda. Solo soy un mocoso para ella. Creo que la regue pero no puedo mas. No quiero irme a japon con andrew. Quisiera que ella me amara.

-suspio y me vooy a csas de andrew. Al llegar el estaba hablando por telefono.-

mi hermano cualga y me mira con una sonrisa

-ya esta todo listo en unos dias nos vamos a japon

-andrew no quiero irme

-prefieres quedarte aqui?

-sabes es que aqui hay..

-aaww ya se una chcia.. haver cuentame como se llamandola

-ariana es ella -saca su celular y le muestra unna foto que le tomo ese dia en el poarque.

-es algo gorda noi?/

-noe sta gordda. Esta emabrazada

-eres rapido hermanito ya la embarazasre

-bo como crees!

-entonces?

-es casada. Tiene dos hijos y esta empezando al tercero

-pues cuano aniso tiene

-tiene 23... solo uno de loas ninios es uyo el otro es de su marido pero yo la amo y no me inporta eso.

-hermano esa mujer esta feurra de tu alcanze esta casada es por qeue ama a su marido

-no! ella me quire ami

-si esta con el cmo dices que te quiere atu? Eso no tiene sentido. Ta;l vez solo te queire como a tu paciente pero eso no es amor. Creo que devees ir akapon comigo. Alejarte de ella y luego volver y comprobar si lo que sientes es amor o solo amistad

-creo que es lo justo. Pero no quiero dejarla es algo que me duele.

-deveras ahcerlo.

Mientras tanto ariana llego a su casa y fue directo a su habitacion se recosto en la cama mientras veia el techo. Recordo esas sensaciones que habai sentido cuando beso a christofer, cuando el le dijo que la amaba. Cuando pasaban tiermpo juntos.

-es increible lo que siento.

-ah? Hablando sola?

-karina, no te habia visto

-bueno eso es obio pero. Dime que pensabas.

-puedo confiar en ti?

-por que no?

-veras eres la hermana de mi esposo. Entonces...

-ntp antes que tu cuniada soy tut amoiga asi que cuentame.

Karina fue por algo de votana y volvio no sin antes asegurarse que la nana habia acostado a los berbes. Ariana mientras tanto se habia cmabaido se habia puesto su pijaama y estaba en la cama.

-bien cuentame

-veras hace unos meses cuando recien nacio esteph bueno pues tuve un paciente su nombre es christofer y el bueno el me beso..pero luego de unos dias se fue de viaje pero seguiamos en conctacot por telefono y cuando habkamos bueno me expreso bien con el no se me sale narutal. Hoy envez de tener la tarapia normal lo lleve a una pista de skate y el.. el em deijo que me ama..

-pero.. comoo te sentiste tu cuando te lo dijo

-no se. el se fue..

-pero logro confundirte.

-es que estar con el me recuerda ami ex novio. El eraa muy.. era como christofe es ahora., el es tierno y muy amable no entiendo.

-hablas de el como si lo amaras.

-no se lo que siento

-deverias saberlo. Y si lo amas alejate de mi hermano. No quiero que lo lastimes.

Karina salio de la hbaitacion y ariana solo se recosto y se quedo dormida. Habian pasado tres horas. Ariana seguia durmeindo. Omar llego del trabajo y cuando llego a la habaitacion vio a su esposa durmiendo tranquilamente/.

Pov omar

sali de el trabajo y en cuento llego ami casa solo busco llegar a mi cama y lograr descanzar solo espero que esta vez ariana me deje acostarme en la cama. Solo espero que esta noche no peliemos. Esto de peliar me esta artando. Al entar la veo durmiendo tan tranquila como antes. Me receusto junto a ella abrazandola por la espaalda con mi mano en su veintre

fin de pov

omar estaba abrzaando ariana esta se da ceunta de lo que este ahcia pero lo dejo se movio un poco pero solo se acomodo mas en el pechho de su esposo.

-perdon. No queria despertarte.

-essta bien.. no devo dormir tanto -sonrie leve-

-pero es normal amor. El bebe te cansa mucho

omar acariciaba su vientre levemente. Ariana se levanto sentandose encima de omar este la mira sonriendo. Ariana se saco la blusa y omar la beso conmucha pasion. Un par de horas despues ambos estaban descanzando meintras que oamr dormia.

-ariana

-mmh

-quiero que nos vayamos de vacaciones

-amor hace unos meses que volvimos de las vacaiones de la luna de miel.

-lo se. pero notamos los dos que tu y yo nos distanciamo y creo que lo que nesecitamos pasar un triempo jutnos solo tu y yo

-mi amor.. estas seguro? No estaniaras a nuestros bebes

-claro que si amor. Pero no se. creo que ambos estamos bien aunque siento que ...seria buena idea asi tenemos nuestra segunda luna de miel.

-eres increible mi amor -omar acaricia su frente y ka besa- me muero por ver a neustra bebita

-asi que cres que swra un nnia.

-yo creo que sera un bebe muy lindo y sano que nos ara felices! -se besan-

al dia siguiente siguieron con su vida. Omar se feu a su trabajo y ariana se quedo con los bebes un rato. Fue a la habiatcion de los bebes y angel estaba llorando por lo que lo cargo y este dejo de llorar.

-ahy angelto.. eres tan peqeunio y delicado,eres tierno oh mi amor -besa su carita-

en ese momento sintio hambre por lo que se fue a la cocina a preparase una comida. Escucho el timbre y se fue a abrir y se encontro con christofer.

-perdona que venga a buscarte aqui pero fui al consltorio y me diieron que llamaste para avisar que no vendriass por qeu te sentias mal. Y me preocupe. Estas bien?

-pasa chris-este paso- la verdad es que no sentia ganas de ir al trabajo asi que no fui.

-crei que eras algo mas responsible -rie-

-no, yo soy la responsible. Omar es un iresponsable solo por que nos poniamos a tomar faltaba a la universidad.. pero uff si hubieras visto las borracheras que nos poniamos -sonrie-

ambos estaban en la mesa de la cocina comiendose unas paolitas mientras que hablaban.

-entonces desde antes ya andaban

-solo lo conocsi un semestre luego se fue y nos escontramos despues de ahy ya no nos separamos.\

-bueno que lindo que sean asi. Oye y siempre se llevan bien? No an tenido problemas?

-pues si peliamos pero es mas de ahora de mi embarazo. Lo corria de mi cama y no dejaba que me tocara para nada

-si tu matrimonio esta asi es por que ta no lo amas, por que no te das una oportunida conmigo

christofer se acerca a ella y acaricia su mejilla ariana solo lo mira sin ningun expression en su rostro se acerco a el acariciando su mejilla.

-christofer... te quiero te as ganado mi carinio pero entre nosotros solo puede haver una amistad. Espero que me enteindas..

-me duele pero lo enteindo.. espero que omar te haga feliz -sonrie y besa su frente- creo que devo irme

-quedate asi conoces a mis hijos.

En ese momento enta karina cargando a esthephanie que movia sus manitas mientras tebia su chupon en su boquita ale ver a su mami abrio su boquita callendo su chupon

-aww que ninia tan mas linda

-hola -karina sonrie viendolo- yo soy karina la hermana de omar el esposo de ariana

-muchoi gusto soy chritofer amigo de ariana

-esta bebita es esthephanie mi hija -sonrie y carga a la bb- kari angel sigue durmiendo?

-si, el aun duerme ya sabes que es muy flojo.

Chritofer se acerca aariana y carga a estephanie y la peqienia mueve sus manitas ppore el rostro de chris haciendo que este sonria

-tu hija es hermosa ariana

la puerta de la cocina se abre y entra omar al ver al rubio que sostenia a su hija examino a ariana.

-amm hola

todos voltean viendo a omar que los mira interrogante aun si saber bien que hace ese en su casa cargando a su hija.'

-amor que bueno que vovliste nolvidaste los planos. -ariana sale de la cocina-

-y tu quien eres?

-soy christpfer soy ex paciente de ariana

-espero que mi pregunta note ofenda pero que haces en mi casa.

-durante la terapia ella y yo nos volvimso amigos y vine a visitarla, espero que eso no le moleste.

-para nada.

-senior el ninio angel no deja de llorar.

-cargalo y llevalo con ariana ya sabes que solo ella lo calma rosario.

-si senior

-bueno devo irme. Aun devo termianr d eempacer]

-te vas?

-ire a japon con mi hermano

-suerte

-gracias akarina. Esperoo que tus bebitas nascan bien -sonrie y le pasa a estephabnie y se va de la casa-

-karina el..

-si es el. Pero tranquilo. Ella solo te ama ati. Se lo dijo a el hace un momento. Aunque el seguia intentando tener algo con ella.

-pero ella solo me ama ami.

-asi que por eeso karina esta aqui de nuevo. Para espiarme -ariana los mira desde la entrada- crei que eras mi amiga. Y crei qeu tu confiuabas mas en mi no que me fueras a poner una espia! Es el colmo yo no te ando siguiendo y eso que tienes una secretaria muy boluptosa

-como sabes eso

-ayer fui a verte y vi como te coqueteba y tu mp ledecias mnada

-no le dije nada por que si me coquetea o no me vale por que ami solo me gusta un tipo de mujer

-se acerca a ella y hace que lo vea a los ojos-ami me gustan pelirojas de ojos verdes, que usen lentes. Que sean psicologas y que por nombre lleven ariana de rivadeneira ademas que tengan un lunar en forma de estrella a media espalda -susurra para luego morder su cuello por lo que ariana soloto un peuqneio gemido-

-ey controlense?! No coman pan enfrente de los pobre! T.T ahy estanio a mi narutin

-aah.. karina..naruto..te llamo dice que maniana llega..

-wiiii voya ponerme sepsi -karian corre a su haiatcion.

-por que le dices eso! Ahora se ira con el pelos de elote

-para haci quedarnos solitos

ariana besa a omar y este entemdeindo el mensaje la carga lleavndola a su habiatcion.

Mientras tanto chritofer recian habia llegado al depatamento que estaba ocupando junto con eu hermano.

-como te fue.

-me dejo claro que ama a su marido. Pero conoci a su hija. Es muy mona la ninia.

-qeu bueno. Hoy nos vamos. Termian de empacar y ya vamonos.

-y como es japon?

-no te preocupes por eso. Te adaptaras ademas que seguro encuetras a otra chcia a ala cual amar.

-no creo. Para mi el amor ya no existe y no creo que haiga otra chica tan perfecta en este mundo.

-no as visto a las japoneas hermanito.

Andrew palamea el hombro de su hermano y se va a seguir empacando. Chritofer solo mira por la ventana mientras pienmsa.

"adios ariana. Espero que mi hermano tenag razon y logre olvidarte. Almenoz sacrte de mi corazon. Si bien no busco el amor. Se que busco la felicidad. Algo que me haga snetir completo de neuvo."

al dia sigueinte christofer y andrew ya estaban camino a japon., cuasndo llegaron fueron al departamento donde andrew vivia ahy estaba una hermosa mujer china y ella estaba embarazada tena nia como 4 meses.

-kiaoko amor

-andrew qeru beuno qeu llegan..

-christofer ella es kiaoko mi esposa

-mucho gusto.

Pov chosotfer

luego de conocer a la esposa de mi hermano subi a mi haiatcion a descanzzar y no pude evitarr pensar en ariana. Su sonrisa. Es tan bella pero no puedo. Devo pensar en salir adelante con mi nueva vida lejos de ella. La muejr que amo. No se como lo are pero devo lograrlo. Me duche y me recoste al intante cai dormido. Maniana empieza mi nueva vida.

Ala maniana siguiente christofer se desperto y se alsito para ir ala escuela al llegar todos lo miraban rarto. Luego de un par de horas en la oficina arreglando su registro porfin lo dejaron ir.,

-mira christofer aqui es algo diferente que en estados unidos asi que.. bueno te pondremos a una estudiante que sera como tu tutora.

-esta bien

.-en un segundo vendra..

la chica no llegaba asi que christofe rse puso sus audifonos y se dejo llevar por la musica.

-joven drew.. llego su ayudante, -chris se quita los audifonos y mira a la directora- ella es marlene fukitagua ella sera su guia en la escuela

christofe rmira a la chica no parecia japonesa. Tenia ojos color miel. Su cabello era largo y ondulado de color castanio. Tenia un cuerpo proporcional para su edad.

-un gusto soy marlene

-christofer puedes decirme chris -sonrie haciendo sonrojar a marlene-

mientras tanto. Ariana recien habia despertado. Ahora que ya no trabajaba se habia veulto mucho mas floja. Ademas que omar la dejaba muy cansada por las noches. Se desperto y ducho para luego bajar y encontarse con la esena de naruto y karina en plena demostracion carnal de amor.

-ahhh vayanse a una habiatcion mis hijos podrian verlo!

-naruto y karina cooren a su habiatcion y ariana solo siguio su camino hacia su desayuno. El timbre suena por lo que ariana corre y abre topandose con un rubio de ojos azules viedola sonriendo. El tipo se lanza a sus brazos cargandola y la besa apasionadamente

-disculpe pero que le pasa por qeu llega a mi casa y me besa.

-ari.. soy angel.. mi amor...-la mira sin entender-

-es..es imposible.. tu estas muerto..!

-estaba en coma.. mis padres te lo ocultaron pewro yo vine por ti..

-p..or..qeu..

-seniora el ninio angel esta llorando -la nana se acerca a ella caragando al bebe, ariana lo sostiene al estirse la blusa se levanta dejando a descubierto su vintre. Angel al verlo ensancha los ojos y lamira-

-te..casas..te y ahora..eres madre..'-

-pasa/./ creo que devemos hblar..

ya estando en la sala ariana sosteniendo a angelito y a esteph que dormia tendida ne una cobijita en el piso, angel los miraba-

-tus hijos son muy lindos..

-g..gracias..

-me alegra que siguieras con tu vida\. Veo que te casate-dice mientras sotiene la foto de la boda-y tus hijos/

-angel no es hijo mio. Es hijo del primer matrimonio de omar. Y esteph es hija de una relacion que tuve con un idiota. De hecho solo este pequenito -acarcia su veintre- es hijo de ambos pero yo los amo a los tres por igual.

-ariana aun te amo pero enteindo que ahora amas a otro..

-crei que habias muerto... por. Que tus padres me ocultaron qu estbas en coma..

-sabes que ellos no te querian por lo que creyeron que si te decian eso te alejarias y cuando despertara me molestria y te dejaria de amar. Me moleste tanto cunado me dijieron lo que hiceron..

-solo querian lo mejor para ti..

-lose. Pero si yo te amo ellos devieron de haverlo respetado y no mentirte..

-pero lo hcieron..

-y ahora es tarde por que ahora estas casada y feliz.. creo que me tarde mucho en despertar -sonrie levemente-

-lo siento angel

-esta bien bonita, no te sientas mal..

angel se para y se acereca a riana para despedirse pero alestar tan cerca del otro ariana lo besa lentamebte este rodea su citura con sus brazos y la sineta en al sofa empezando a besarla en el cuello

-ariana... te amo nena.. siempre..

-a..nge.l.. te am...

-ARIANA! -Ambos se separaron veindo a quien les grita topandose con a mirada furiosa de omar- explicame que pasa aqui!

-creo..que me voy..

-tu no te vas desgraciado-omar golepa a angel y este cae al suelo limiando su labio ya que omar se lo rompio.

-omar! eso lo devemos arreglar tu y yo deja que angel se vaya

-angel? Es el colmo te buscas amantes llamdos igual que ese idota de tu novio tanto te deuele haver;lo perdoido? Yo no me ando revolvando con todas las sofias que me encitro.

-por que diferencia de angel sofia era una zorra!/

-igual que tu carinio-pomar la mira con desprecio-

ariana solo lo mira y sus ojos empiezan a nublarse baja la mirada. Angel se levanta y goepa a omar en el estomago oara luego patearlo.'-

-ariana no es una zorra. Para tu infor,macion yo soy ese primer novio de ella. Yo la bese a ella no ella ami. Antes de hablar piensa maldito troglodita! -angel cmaian hacia ariana y levanta su frente- perdoname tu vida estaba bien sin mi. te amo nena pero ahora solo seremos amigos. -besa su frnete y se va. Omar mira cmo ariana va a su habiatcion asu que corre traz de ella.-

-por que estas empacando..

-me llamaste zorra. No permitire que sigas con alguien asi carinio. Me largo de tu casa asi eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

-el ofendido deveria ser yo. Te encontre besandote con tu ex en plena sala.'

-yo te vi besandote con su secretaria hace tres dias.. pero por que crei que me amabas no te arme ningun escandalo.. estaba segiura que tu me lo dirias.. y seguiriamos con nuetras vidas como anters.. pero es obio que nuesntro matrimonio no sirve.

-ariana yo te amo.

-y nyo ati. Pero si dudas de mi. si me tratas de zorra esto no va a fi=uncionar.'

-vayamonos de aqui. -ariana detiene su paso- vayamos a un lugar lejos solo nosotros y los bebes. Donde empecemos de nuevo y puedamos ser felices juntos.

-es muy facil no?

-ariana te amo y no estoy disouesto a dejarte ir. No sin antes intentar todo para salvar nuestro matrimonio.

-no quiero.. es demasiado. Crei que cnfiabas en mi y aun asi pusisste a karian a espiarme.

-perdoname si? No quiero perderte vamonos lejos de todos -tomas us manos entre las suyas y la mira a los ojos-

-maldita sea la devilidad que tengo por tus ojos -ariana abraza a omar y este la recibe sonirendo y besa su frnte-

-eligue el luagr mi amor. Yo preparare todo para irnos en cuanto antes.

-te amo -sonrie y besa a omar-

omar sonrie abrazandola. Al dia siguiente ambos se despiertan sonrienddo y cada quien va su trabajo. No [pasom mucho cada uno explioc los motivos de por que dejariana su trabajo y alk medio dia cada uno estaba de vuelta a su casa. Ariana estaba en la sala viendo su computadora mientras que angel y estehpanie estaban jugando con unos osos de peluche.

-les gusta paris para vivir? -mira a sus bebes que hacen cara de fushi- okey paris no. y que tal europa? Alguna parte de europa?

La puerta se abre por ella entra omar usando un traje ejecutivo normal se acerca y acaricia a sus hijos dejando un beso en la frente de cada uno. Se acerco ariana y esta voltea viendolo y sonrie.

-hola amor. Cmo estuvo tu dia? -besa sus labios lentamente-

-bien y el tuyo? -sonrei y se inclina y acaricia el vientre de ariana para luego besarla tiernamente- y tu dia bebe como estuvo? -sonreio-

-mi dia estuvo bein pero ese bebe se mueve demasiado.

-amor eso es normal -omar sonrie y se sienta jusnto a ella- y que esatas asiendo

-estoy veindo los posibles lugares donde podriaamos vivir. Pero a tus hijos no les gusta ningun lugar

-com =o que no les gusta

-les dije de paris y hacen cara de fushi

-paris?

-solo lo considere pero o se es.. algoraro. Asiq eu seguire viendo

-toam tu tiempo amor -omar va a al cocina a preparar la cena luego de un largo rato y despues de que cenaran ariana estaba en su habiatcion estaba usando un pequenio camison de seda de color azulk celeste. En sus piernas estaba la computadora. Alado de ella esta omar que se la come con la mirada mientrsa ella habla.

-entonces por eso paris no es un buen lugar. Sabes tambien considere alemania.

-donde pasamos nuestra luna de miel -se acomoda atraz de ella baja el tirante del camison y besa su hombro-

-no exactamente, estaba pensando en munich -sonrie y le muestra la computadora mira es hermoso-

-amor pero eso no es solo un campo?

-shi. Esta parte si. Pero ahy otra parte a solo una hora de camino ahy un lugar lleno de casitas.. ademas que solo a 10 minutos esta el pueblo ahy muchas grandes oficinas donde podrias trabajar -sonrei- ademas es un lugar tranquilo para vivir y criar a nuestros hijos

omar se acerca mucho mas a ariana y esta sonrie al sentir lsa manos de omar acariciar sus piernas

-investigaste bien corazon.. me parece bien. Maniania vamosa buscar una casa que te guste -sonrei y sigues acaririando el cuerpo de su amada. Ariana cierra los ojos disfrutando de las caricias de su amado, su amado mueve sus manos acercandose mas a su intemidad ariana apahgo su computadora y la dejo a un lado para despues voltarse a ver a su esposos el cual sonria, su mirada reflejaba eldeseo que sentia por ella.

Mientras tanto en la casa de naruto y karina estaban lso dos recostados en la cama solo cubiertos por una saban de seda de s=color rojo, naruto acaricia el cabello de karian que esta tranquila durmiendo. Naruto se levanta y karina solo se acomoda en la cama. Luego de 15 minutos naruto vuelve ya baniad usnado su pijama y se recuesta junto a su esposa la cual ahora esta bien un programa en la TV naruto la observo solo se cubrio con la camisa de naruto.

-amor las bebas se mueven mucho? -pregunta naruto veindo a su esposa-

-un poco... pero creo que slo cuando no estsa..

-esque aman a su papi -sonrie y se acerca acariciando su veintre- amor como las llamremos?

-habia pensado en rosalie.. era el nombre de mi madre..

-esta bien -sonrei- y la otra que sea ..mmmh no se que nombre ponerle

-tampoco yo amor..

-solo puedo pensar en hinata..

-hinata no era el nombre de tu ex novia -karina lo mira molesta-

-amor,, hinata era el nombre de la novia que tuve cuando tenia 8 anios ella murio.. no te pido que lo aceptes pero el nombre me gusta

-esta bien -sonrie y toma su mano-

-entonces rosalie y hinata n.n

naruto sonrie y acaricicia el veintre de sus esposa con dulzira. Mepiza a besaerlo mientras va levantando la blusa de karina.. meintras el besa su veintre sus manos se deslisan por debajo de las sabanas entre las piernas de karina..

-aaah,, naruto-kun... x.x

karina lo besa y se acomoda encima de su eso=poso haciendo que este sonria para despues besarla con mucha pasion.

Al dia siguiente omar desperto muy temprano luego de darse una ducha salio medio vestido solo usando unos jeans al ver a s esposa que durmia muy tranquila en la cama, se acerco a la cama y con mucho cuidado abrazo a su esposa la cual solo se movio un poco y se volvio a acomodar en la cama.

-buenos dias -susurra omar en el oido de ariana la cual sonrie-

-aun es miuy temprano...

-lo se pero aun devemos dejar a los ninios en casa del idiota y tomar un vuelo..

-vuelo a donde? -ariana se incorpora en la cama y talla sus ojos-

-amor iremos a munich, anoche cuando dormiste llame a una agenmte de ventas nos mostrara algunas casas segun tus especificaciones -ariana sonrie-

-amor as pensado que pasara cuando le digamos a kari que nos iremoa a munich

-ya lo habia pensado. Lo unico que puedo pensar es en quedarnos hasta que nascan mis sobrinas y no se luego irnos..

-creo que es lo mejor.

Ariana bajo por un poco de juego para luego volver a su habiatcion donde vio a omar que estaba luchando por ponerle un vestido a esthephanie la cual no dejaba d emover sus manitas queriando alcanzar as u hermanito. Ariana fue a la habiatcion de los ninios y volvio se sento en la cama y angel gateo hasta llegar a aella.

-mami! Mami mami n.n

-que paso mi amor..

ariana cargo a angel y con toda tranquilidad comenzo a devertirlo el ninio se dejaba hacer de lo mas tranquilo. Ariana termino de vestirlo y omar aun no podia ponerle el vestido. Ariana bajo y volvio con una vandeja con algo de frutta. Cuando esthephanie vio la comida se safo y como pudo gateo hasta tomar un trozo de pinia omar solo la observa.

-amor devenmos irnos devemos tomar el vuelo a las 10

-esta bien. Esthep mi amor ven mami deve ponerte la ropita -ariana saca una faldita negra con morado y una blusa con una calaverita y esthp no puso resistencia. Luego de que comieran algo llegaron a la casa de naruto, al tocar quien abrio fue karian que solo usaba un short y un top su enorme panza estaba el descubeito.

-hola..

-buenos dias hermanita. Podrian cuidar a los ninios?

-am..bueno

-llegamos en mal momento?

-no solo que me dormi tarde y estoy cansada. Pero para que nesecitan que los ciudemos?

-iremos a munich

-a donde?

-mucich. Esta en alemania. Es amm pasearemos el dia alli. Gracias po hacer esto.

"un viaje inolvidable"

Ariana y omar llegaron a alemania luego de un largo viaje fueron directo a la agencia de casa y luego ver algunas poor fin llegaron a una que estaba 15 minutos de un enorme lago. La casa tenia 4 habiataciones, sala,cocina , el cuarto de lavado, un comedor y ademas un jardin enome. Ariana recorria la casa con alegria mientras la mujer hablaba con omar.

-la casa es de su agrado senior rivadeneira

-es hermosa. Ademas que cumple las expectativas de mi ariana y eso es algo dificil -rie un poco-

-estoy seguro que aqui su matrimonio sera muy feliz y se fortalesera..

-eso espero..

-tienen problemas?

-algo asi..

-eso es normal en los recien casados..

-nosotros no estamos recein casados.. de hecho en poco tiemo cumpliremos dos anios.

-felicidades

-amor.. quiero esta casa. Es cmo la sonie..

-bien paola la queremos! -omar sonrie y paola tambien se va a preparar el contrato-

-mi amor si podemos pagarla?

-claro. Tengo una herencia que me dejo mi madre. Nunca la toque. Solo tomare un parte para pagarla casa y lo demas lo odnre como un fondo para los estudios de los ninios.

-mi amor -sonrie y lo abraza- te amo sabias?

-yo mucho mas

un par de horas mas tarde omar y ariana estaban pasiando por las calles de munich. Ariana miraba todo con un sonrisa mienstras omar seguia veindolo como algo bonito mas no un lugar para iniciar un nueva vida. Llegaron a una pequenia casa blanca la cual tenia un enomre columpio en el frente. omar se detuvo drente a el y no dejo de verla..

-que pasa ariana..

-e..esta casa... es,,d,,donde creici,,

-amor pero no disjite que nunca habias visitado alemania,..,

-no lo recordaba.. pero la casa.. ven mira.. -se acercan a uun enorme arbol donde esta grabado "rosalie y julian 4ever" debajo de eso ahy otras letras "R+J = omar y karina"

-en esta casa creici..

-mi amor mira.. -seniala el buzon donde tiene "familia rivadeneira"

-vamonos...

-pero..

-vamonos..

-omar explicame por que te pones asi..

-te lo explicare pero vamonos ya..

un par de horas mas tarde omar yariana ya hivan camino a su hogar. Omar solo veia por la ventana. Ariana tomo su mano y omar volteo a verla.

-mis padres.. wllos.. verass.. cuando nacio karina los problemas empezaron.. ellos peliaban mas.. mi madre casi no estaba en casa. Un dia salimos en el auto mama y papa ahora estaban mas tranquilos.. cuando les pregunte a donde ivamos no diieron nada. Ellos solo se besaron y luego nos dejasron en la ccalle me dieron a karina que solo tenia 1 anio yo tneia 10/... nos dejaron ahy cyuabdo camine tras ellos .. algo me golpeo y.. desperte en un hospital en los angels luego de un tiempo, una emfermera nos encontro y se hizo cargo de nosotros.. hasta cuando cumpli 17..

-pero la herencia..

-cuiando cumpli 17 mi madre me busco. Me dio el numero de esa cuenta y no volvio a buscarme.. cuando karina me pedia algo sacaba un poco de mi dinero.. el de ella esta intacto..

-pero.. por que no decirle.. oh claro.. lo siento amor -ariana lo abraza-

-esta bien.. lucianda nos quizo como a sus hijos y nos dio todo lo que pudo..

-nunca quisiste buscarla y preguntarle el por qeu dejarlos?

-no. si nos dejo es por qeu no nos amaba. Yo tampoco nesecito de ella.

-es tu familia..

-ahora mi familia son mis hijos y tu -sonirei y besa a riana quien sonire y toma su mano- solo tu y mis hijos son mi familia nadie mas.

-comprendo -ariana solo lo abrao y se quedo dormida al poco rato.

Mientras tanto en japon, christofer estaba en su casa con marlene en la sala termiando un proyecto. Christofer estaba viendo a marlene que escribia en la computadora muy concentrada. Hacia unos dias se habia dado cuenta de que ella mas bien que con ella se sentia muy bien, con ella no se sentia solo y ya no pensaba tanto en ariana. Christofer se acerco a marlene y hace que esta lo mire..

-que pasa chris.. ya encontrast...-marlene fue interrumpida por mque christofer se acerco a ella y la beso rosando sus labios lentamente, marlene estando muy sorprendida no pudo responderle por lo que el se alejo de ella- p..or que,,me,,be,,

-lo siento..

-lo sinetes? -malene baja la mirada- vaya yo que crei por fin me dirias que te gusto y yo seria por fin feliz al saber que me correspondes.. pe...

-ah? Te gusto?

-eh que?

-dijiste que por fin serias feliz por que te corresponderia.. acasso te ..

-si.. me gustas.. desde hace mucho.. pero ya ni..-e nuevo no puede terminar ya que chris la interrumpe besandola de nuevo de la misma manera, esta vez marlene le corresponde-

-tambien me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia.

Marlene sonrie y lo besa de nuevo, chrisstodfer por fin se sentia comleto de nuevo. En cuanto marlene aun no comprendia lo que habia pasado., desde que conocio a christofer se enamoro de el pero siempre penso que nunca le corresponderia ya que el siempre hablaba de una tal ariana a la cual ya odiaba. Pero ahora ambos estaban juntos como una pareja.

Omar y ariana habian llegado a su casa con sus hijos luego de un par de dias se irian a vivir a su nueva casa en munich la cual ya tenian pagada y sus cosas estaban en camino. Pasaron unos diez dias ese dia ya se mudarian a munich con sus hijos.

Pasaron los anios y omar y ariana tenian sus peleas pero nunca llego a ser nada grave. El hijo de mabel nacio fue un ninio al que llamaron daniel. Angel y esteoh crecieron viendo como sus padres se demostraban su amor y vivian felices juntos. Naruto e karina tuvierona sus hijas y dos ninios mas a los que llamaron joseline y jaxkeline. Naruto habia perdido las esperanzas de algun dia tener un hijo varon. Mas cuando rosalie y hianta habian cumplido 16 anios karina salio embarazada para sorpresa de todos tendria trillizos y los tres varones naruto se puso feliz.

En cuanto a angel fue a la universidad y conocio a una joven llamada anel la cual termino siendo no mas ni menos que su esposa con la cual tuvo dos hermosos ninios a los que llamaron jesus y ariana. Tuvieron un matrimonio largo y feliz.

Ariana despues de tener a Daniel comenzo a escribir un libro. El cual llamo:

"_**una vida complicada pero al final hermosa" **_ el libro vendio muchas copias en toda europa y en estados unidos. Siguio con su carrera de psicologia y siguio escribiendo varios libros mas los cuales tuvieron el mismo exito que el primero.

Omar siguio con su carrera y solo despues de unos anios decidio jubilarse para vivir con su familia. Los cuales crio con todo su amor y carinio. Omar y ariana vivieron como un matrimonio feliz y duradero por mas de 56 anios cuando omar enfermo y murio. Ariana vivio criando a sus nietos en munic durante otros 8 anios mas cuando murio. Cuando por fin se reunio con su amado en la eternidad. Donde por fin pudieron ser completamente felices viendo como sus hijos ahora buscaban y encontraban el amor enfrentendo los obstaculos. Ambos se alegraban de que almenoz sus hijos no tendrian que pasar por un amor de locos... FIN


End file.
